Custody
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: AU/OOC.James leaves Harry's mother for lily and he is raised away from his dad.when his mother dies,james wants custody,but does he love his son, or want to stick it to his former in laws?Harry is related to Severus and Malfoys. warn slash,mpre,
1. prologue: divorce papers

James had known his parents were older and were old fashioned, but he had never expected to be forced into an arranged marriage. Of any of their group, Sirius would have been the obvious choice for someone to be forced into one. Orion Black was a harsh controlling man, but William and Catherine Potter had spoiled their son. They informed him when he came of age; they had signed a wedding contract when he was six. He would be expected to marry when he finished school, his chosen bride was British but she attended Beauxbautons. His shock turned to horror when he learned she was actually related to Snivellus, the freak's pureblood cousin.

Two months younger than her groom, Callista Prince was a member of both the Malfoy and Prince families. Her mother was Lucius' Malfoy's Aunt and her father was Severus' Uncle. As the only child of Axel Prince, she stood to inherit the massive Prince estate, which more than matched the Potter estate. Callista was a proud witch, she knew her heritage, and would honour her family by going through with the marriage. The marriage had gone down hill fast; when she found out he was cheating.

An eight month pregnant Callista threw a vase at his head. "This is your son, I am your wife. I will not allow you to simply walk out on us.'

James tried to calm her. "We were never bonded, and the contract simply said we had to remain wed till we produced a child."

It had taken two years, for they shared a bed as rarely as possible. James had agreed to wed so he would not lose his fortune, but he would never bond with her. His mother had died before he wed and his father a few months ago. He no longer felt any need to try and pretend he was married to her.

He tried to explain. "I love her, I always have. She is carrying my son too. I will do right by her."

Callista was fuming "Then pay the little muggle born whore off. What did she expect when she opened her legs for a married man?"

She knew lovers were common; her parent had actually wed for love and had been faithful to one another. She didn't care if he had a lover, but the fact he wanted a divorce to marry her, was an out rage. She was his wife, mother of his legitimate son, and was not about to be put aside for some muggle born cow. She wondered if the child was even her husband's, the woman didn't seem to have much respect for commitment.

James shook his head "He is mine. Our son will have my name even if we divorce. But if I don't marry Lily, her son will never have it, he will be a bastard."

Callista chucked the divorce papers in the fire. "I will not allow you to divorce me. I will use all my family power to ruin you, if you even try."

She reminded him he may have a title and money, but the Potters were never a powerful family. It was the reason is parents wanted the marriage, they knew the Princes commanded a power and money that that the Potters could not even imagine. Add to that her beloved cousin Lucius, and even the Blacks, and he stood no chance.

James walked to the floo. "I will have the divorce and I will marry her. I am not scared of your empty threats."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A month later on the last day in July, three witches went into labour at the same time. Alice Longbottom had her son Neville just after midnight, and later that day, both James Potter's sons were born. James had been forced to relinquish a chunk of his fortune, but he had been granted a divorce from Callista, and married Lily only last week. Lily truly must have loved him, she had faced a lot as a muggle born, but the talk grew after she was the cause of such a public divorce.

Callista gave birth first, to a beautiful little boy who looked like James, but for the Malfoy steel blue eyes from his mother. She chose the name Harry Lucius Prince for her son, and looked to the door for her former husband. She was sure he would come to see his son, though Lucius and Severus both doubted it.

It was Sirius who came in the door, the one marauder who approved of her."Where is he?"

Sirius shared a look with the other two men and turned back to her."Lily just had her son Jamie moments ago. He will not come."

Remus and Lily were friends since they were eleven, but Sirius and Callista were family. Sirius loved James as a brother, but he never approved of how James had divorced Callista and left her for his mistress. James had lost any rights to his son, the contract stipulated his mother won full custody of Harry since he broke it. James seemed to have decided he had no obligation to even see his own son.

She kissed her son on the head. "We don't need him do we prince? You will be a man he will be ashamed he ever turned his back on."

Author note: 1. Answer in part to challenge from ann10550 2. Voldemort will be dead, 3. Harry will not be BWL


	2. hard news

Axel watched as the boys played, his grandson had brought him such happiness in the later years of his life. He regretted making his daughter marry the man, it was custom but he believed they would be happy eventually. The only good to have come from it was the boy, who had grown up here at Prince Manor. Harry was gifted, he had shown magic since he was only a year old, and he was smart too. Axel doted on the eight year old, they often spent hours reading and he was teaching the boy to play chess. Harry had a lot of money from his dad; James had been forced to hand over a chunk to his son for a divorce. He didn't have the name or title though, it was the would have been a bastard child, who would inherit. Harry of course would be Lord Prince one day, a title that held far more money and power.

He looked at Callista and knew something was wrong, he had never seen her as pale as she was right now. Her eyes had not left the boys, Harry playing with his cousin and best friend, Draco. He had always been close to his only child, and knew when she was bothered.

Axel put a hand on her arm. "Callista?"

Callista turned to him."I am dying father."

Four simple words and Axel thought his world was about to fall down around him. He had married his wife Iola Malfoy out of love, and when after she was told she could have no more children due to labour complications, Axel refused a divorce. He had known a girl could be his heir, and if he lost Callista, his sister had a son. Severus was a half blood, and their father disinherited Eileen, but Axel remained close. Callista though had done him so proud, not to mention her beautiful son.

He took her into his arms. "We will find you the best healers, we will not lose you."

Callista shook her head. "It is what the muggles call cancer. I may have a few years, but neither world's healers will give me more then four years or so."

Cancer was a word that scared wizards and witches as much as muggles, it affected both worlds and magic had found no better cure for it. She had stage three, and if a muggle she would likely have less time, all magic would do for her now was prolong it. Callista was not scared to die, except for her precious son. Callista had known having her son during the war there was a chance she could be taken from him, but not now.

Axel knew her mind." You know I will take care of him; your mother and I are not too old. And your cousins."

Callista sighed. "I am worried his father will try and claim him. I need you to promise you will do all you can to keep James away from him."

James had never once been to see his son, he had never sent a gift or a letter. Sirius was the only marauder who ever came, as they were friends and family. James had soon found that Axel Prince and Abraxas Malfoy were men you did not want to anger. Due to the break in the contract James had been stripped of his seat on the Wizengamot and as a school governor. His son being the boy who lived helped for a time, but Abraxas, and now Lucius since his father died, owned several major magazines and had the editor of the prophet in his pocket. He had enough of James' blunders as an auror plastered in the paper, that he had been forced to retire. The money they had from their son's fame in the first years, had been they income for a time.

When her father reminded her James had never wanted to even see his son, Callista reminded him of the money. Harry's Potter money was in a trust and he had another from Abraxas as well, who left his great nephew a chunk. His guardian would have access to it.

Her father shook his head."Abraxas named me trustee and if I die, Lucius is for both Harry's Malfoy trust and the Prince money. James could never touch it."

Callista hoped he was right. "He could want access to the money he lost. Or make us pay for the paper."

Holding her in his arms, Axel assured his daughter he would not let that happen. She needed to focus on her health, to have as much time with her son as possible. Callista hated the thought of not watching him grow up, and hoped she would at least see him start school.

She shook her head when her dad asked if she had told Harry."I don't want to have to tell him till it is needed. I don't want to worry my son."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James and Lily had brought their three kids to the platform to see Jamie off for school. They had been married for eleven years now, and even with the papers calling her a mudblood whore and home wrecker, remained happy. James had believed his former's wife's threat were empty, Callista had too good of a heart. He had forgotten she was very much a pureblood and never took into account her cousin, who would not let him off. They had made him to be a heartless playboy who could not keep his cock in his pants, and Lily as some gold digging home wrecker. One paper had even speculated she had used love potions to seduce him.

He spotted Callista as she came on to the platform, accompanied by Lucius as both their sons would start. He never understood her, she was still very young and pretty, and she had never remarried. She held her father's seat for him and was in business, but she never dated. He looked at the boy next to her, who unlike Jamie he realized, was his image but for Callista's eyes. Jamie as well as his brother and sister, looked more like Lily, but for his nose.

James moved towards them when Lily was with the kids but Lucius stepped in his way."Out of my way Malfoy.'

Lucius smirked. "Neither my cousin or her son want to see you." He put very strong emphasis on her.

James looked at Callista and could see she was not her usual self, she was not the woman who threw a vase at him when he left her. He knew it could have been **b**ecause they were in public, but he thought she had lost a lot of weight though she was always thin, and she looked exhausted. He walked back to his wife and kids.

Callista just kissed her son when he asked who the man had been. "No one you need to worry about Harry. You and Draco should climb on board."

Lucius took her arm when the boys were on board. "You really need to tell him. He is worried about you."

Her healers had said she would likely not see her son's next birthday, but as hard as she tried she could not tell her son. She wanted him to start school and have fun, not be worried about her. She smiled the next morning when she had a letter from Harri , both he and Draco were Slytherins.

She looked down at the journal she had kept since he was born, and would be his when she died. "Give me a bit more time. I need to know he will be safe." 


	3. losing mommy

Callista had been hoping for more time, at least Christmas with her son. She had planned to tell Harry then, not sure how she could tell her son but there had to be some way. She had known this moment was coming for almost four years, but she couldn't come up with the words. She was grateful Harry had her parents and the Malfoys, Iola loved and doted on Harry just as much but she didn't have the same bond her husband had. Callista knew her dad and cousins would do all they could to keep James away and would see Harry was happy, but it hurt. She wanted to see him finish school, see what career he chose, his marriage and kids. She collapsed in the week before Christmas and she had been told she had litte time left. She refused to be in a hospital room, but she agreed for her son to be brought home.

Harry had found school was a bit of a challenge but he had done well. He found the lions and a number of others would not talk to him, Jamie of course was the hero. Jamie would never let on that Harry was his brother; it was too much a disgrace. He simply called Harry a freak, and so many followed. Harry's own house welcomed him and he found many of the Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws were fine. Harry made reserve seeker and top of his classes, a favourite of more than just Severus.

Severus stopped Harry as class was leaving "Mr. Prince and Malfoy I need to see you both."

Harry had known his mom's cousin all his life and knew something was wrong. "yes professor"

Draco knew his godfather as well, and he worried when he saw the way that the man was looking at his cousin. He and Harry had been raised more like brothers, Harry was so close to his grandsire, but he had needed a younger paternal figure. Neither Lucius or Severus wanted Harry to ever long for his dad, to ever feel as if he lost something. Harry had spent so much time with both men, and Harry had never felt like he missed out on his dad.

Severus waited till they were alone. "Harry you and Draco need to pack. Lucius will be coming to take you home."

Harry was shaking."What's wrong?"

His grandparents and his mum all ran through his mind, he knew it had to be bad if he was summoned home a week before holidays. He couldn't imagined what could happen, he didn't want to. He loved them all so much, and the thought of losing any of them, tore him apart. Draco put a hand on him trying to steady Harry, but he was not much better. He was close to Harry's family, and he could not imagined if Harry lost any of them.

Severus sighed "your mom is sick Harry, and she wants to see you."

Harry remembered thinking how tired and pale she had been "She is dying isn't she?"

Taking Harry into his arms Severus tried to calm him, but he had no words to comfort his nephew. He had always loved Harry and he was so proud of how he was doing here at school, and he wished Harry had more time. He sent an elf to the dorm to pack for the boys as Harry was in no shape, and Draco wouldn't leave him. He had been meant not to tell them here, but he had know it wouldn't work Harry would know something was up.

Lucius was not surprised Harry already knew, and simply took his nephew into his arms and onto the bus. Harry refused to talk at all, and when he was home he raced to her room. He looked at his mother whose eyes were closed and looked gone.

Harry ran towards the bed. "Mommy"

Axel took Harry into his arms. "Harry, she is just asleep."

He wished he had more words of comfort, but he could not lie to his grandson. He knew his daughter had days left, she had held on this long to see her son. She may have had a month or more in the hospital but she refused. She didn't want her son's last memories of her to be in a hospital room. She had hoped to give her son one last holiday before she died, one last happy time with her. She would not make it to Christmas.

Harry sobbed against his grandsire."I can't lose her; she is the only parent I have. I need my mommy."

* * *

Harry had not left her side since he came home and no one could convince him to do other wise. He knew without being told that she had been sick for a long time, and had not told him. Axel knew better than to try and lie to his grandson and he admitted his mother had been sick with cancer since the summer he turned eight. She had wanted to enjoy the time she had left with her son, and had not wanted to worry him. She thought she was right, but her dad had his doubts.

Harry was alone with her and his grandparents when she came around finally, though Severus and Lucius joined them. Callista only had eyes for her son, the most important thing in her life, and her reason to cling to life for this long.

Callista reached up and touched her son's face. "Oh my precious little boy, my sweet little prince."

Harry was holding it as best as together. "You can't leave me, I need you mommy."

She had a gift for her son, well two but one would be under the tree. Lucius brought out the gift, and she showed Harry the album she had made since he was a baby, and a journal It would keep adding pages to it when needed, she had written in it since she found out she was pregnant with her son. She hated her marriage and the pain but she would have done it all again, she would not give up her son for anything.

Harry looked at the picture of them when he was born." You can't leave me mommy, you are all I have. I need you mommy, I need you."

Callista kissed him." You have a room of people who love you. And I will always watch over, always be with you. I am so proud of you my little prince."

When he was born she had said he would be a son James would be ashamed not to know, but that didn't matter. Her son was on his way to being a man those who knew and loved him were proud of, James was no part. Lucius would walk Harry down the aisle one day, it was he and Severus as well as her parents as long as they lived who were his family. Harry had never been a Potter and never would be. He was a Prince and a Malfoy, and Lucius promised to be there for Harry now.

Callista looked at Lucius and her parents."Take care of him for me, and keep your promise. Please"

Axel knew she was still worried about James. "I promise we will take care of him, we promise."

The woman just barely managed to kiss her son one last time, before she slipped away. For a moment she looked to be asleep once again, but Severus confirmed she had moved on. She had been holding on those last days to see her son and knowing Harry would be okay. He would mourn her, but her little boy had to be safe.

Axel held Harry in his arms as he broke down completely "your mother will always be with you Harry. She will always be with us."


	4. christmas surprises

Two days before the holiday a small funeral was being held at the Prince family plot. Callista Prince was a well respected in business and holding her dad's seat on the Wizengamot, but it was a family ceremony. Her son was the main concern and her family, and some friends as well. Harry had not spoken a word since his mother had died or shed a tear since the initial break down. He would not even talk to Draco or his grandsire which was unheard of, and they were never so worried about him. He had been upset before but bottling up his emotions was not him, though he had also never lost his mother.

Harry stood through the memorial bolstered between Lucius and Axel, holding to both their hands for strength. The stories about his mother came flowing from every corner, she may have been respected in her business life, but she was loved in person. The only person who never seemed to see how amazing she was had been James.

As the funeral was ending and they prepared to head home for lunch Draco turned to his dad. "Dad, isn't that the man from the train station?"

Lucius turned and saw his son was right. "Why don't you head to the manor with your godfather? I need to speak to the man"

Draco could tell something was wrong and he was not sure what, but he did as his dad told him to do. He had never officially met Jamie's dad, and if he was not so shaken he could have likely have seen the man looked a lot like his cousin did. Harry had longer hair and his mother's eyes which were not blocked by glasses, but the fact was Harry looked like James and Jamie did not. Draco though was more worried about Harry, and went with Severus to head back to the manor

Sirius was the only marauder who had been welcome to come; he was a distant cousin of the Princes though he had been friends with Callista too. Sirius was as surprised from the look on his face to see James had come, as Lucius was.

Lucius walked over to him "What do you think you are doing here? You have no place here."

James ignored him and placed roses at the stone. "I came to pay my last respects to my late wife. I was saddened to hear she had died."

It had not been in the papers till the day before but Sirius had let it slip, James had noticed how pale and sickly she had been. Sirius had told him but reminded James that he had not seen her in almost eleven years and he had no place here. To this day even Sirius had never really forgiven his brother for how he had treated her; he may have been closer to James then her but still. He put a hand on James now and tried to lead him away, this was not the place for it even if Harry was gone.

James shook him off "I want to see my son and make sure he is okay. I am his only parent now."

Lucius snarled. "You didn't even come see him when he was born. You have never sent a letter or card. You will not come near him now."

Lucius had spent Harry's entire life filling the void this man had left, and he was not about to allow James to come strolling back into his life. He knew this man too well and he was not here to pay his condolences, he did not have enough honour to do that. He had given up all right to his son when he divorced Callista but he could have seen Harry if he wanted, Callista would not have denied him Lucius remembered the day Harry was born, Callista was so sure James would come see his first born.

James had a knowing look on his face."He is in need of a parent now his mother is gone. Lily reminded me it was time I fulfill my paternal role in Harry's life."

Sirius tried to step in as he could see things were going down hill fast. "James such talk can wait. Callista's family deserves a chance to mourn her in peace."

The man's words rung through Lucius as did what Sirius said, and Lucius had a feeling there was more to this then crashing the funeral. He remembered how Callista had been worried James would want their son and made her family to promise to stop him. Lucius and her father thought he would never try, but Lucius was still not sure.

James went to leave but he called back. "You will not keep me from him Lucius. You may be Lord Malfoy, but I am his father."

Sirius sent an apologetic look as he went to lead James off. "I am sorry, I was sure I convinced him not to come. I am just relieved Harry was not here."

As he headed for the manor Lucius knew Sirius was honest, he had often been caught in the middle. He may have broken off contact with his parents but Sirius did have traditional sides to him, and James had tested them. As Lucius watched Harry curled up in the window seat in the library not allowing contact with anyone, Lucius had James' words running through his head over and over again. He didn't care what he had to do, he would keep his promise to his cousin abut Harry and that man.

He walked over and kissed Harry on the head. "I know it hurts prince, but we all love you so much."

* * *

Christmas was a solemn event to say the least and had almost been cancelled, Harry was still not speaking at all. Harry's grandparents though thought the gifts and a small holiday could be held, Harry would be more upset if he ruined it for them all. Harry was not the only one not in a festive mood but they did their best. The Malfoys, Severus and his grandparents were the only ones who were there.

Harry would not touch of any of the gifts that were brought to him, he had come down but he showed no reaction. He had received half of his gift from his mother, the journal and album just before she died. The only communication Harry had so far had been in the journal, he had started writing in it.

Severus showed Lucius a package. "The man had the audacity to send this."

Lucius didn't have to ask who. "I still can't believe he came. He thinks because Callista is dead, he can claim him."

They were worried how far he would take this even if he could not touch the Prince fortune or the trust Lucius' father had given Harry. As much as the man would claim he wanted to be there for his son, they could not believe him. He had eleven years to reach out to his son, and there was a reason he finally was.

Draco was oblivious to his dad and godfather and found another gift and took it to Harry. "I found this."

Iola saw Harry's shock. "Your mum hoped to have Christmas with you before she told you. The journal and album were to wait till later."

As Harry opened the last gift from his mother Iola and Axel watched, wishing their daughter had been able to hold out till after the holiday. It was not that the holiday was subdued by her death, but that Harry could have had another happy memory with her before she died.

Axel saw his surprise when he saw the new broom. "Your mother was so proud you made the team. She would have loved to see you play."


	5. school return

Draco returned to school in January though he was reluctant to leave Harry, he was so worried about his friend. Harry was in no shape to return to school even if he was doing his work, and when the school heard they had excused him from classes. It was decided when he was doing a bit better he would live with his Uncle and not in the dorms, he would not be in much shape for dorms. Severus had been the one who had suggested it knowing they had to try and encourage Harry out again, and this would help. Harry was suffering a loss no child should have to suffer, but his mum would have wanted him to be happy and try and move on.

Harry slowly started to talk again to both his grandfather and his Uncle Lucius; Iola was not all that surprised. Other than his mom Harry had never been that close to females in his life, and it would make the healing likely slower for him. She was just happy he was starting to open up. In mid January Harry returned to school.

Severus looked at Harry on Monday morning. Harry had returned on the weekend."Are you sure you are ready? I can have your homework brought for you."

Harry was pale but he nodded."Mum would have wanted me to return."

Kissing Harry on the head Severus more than agreed with Harry on that, but he would not push that. Harry had potions class that morning and he knew Draco and Blaise would be waiting for him, he had missed them both. Harry had a lot of letters from his friends and house mates but Harry had not responded except Draco. As he watched his nephew he knew that it was for the best. Harry had his life ached of him and he needed to return to it.

Harry could see the eyes on him and he felt so uncomfortable, but most of the looks were sympathy as they all knew what happened. Draco and Blaise were happy to have him back and not just for his skills, it had only been two weeks but they had been worried.

Blaise hugged Harry. "I am so sorry about your mum Harry; you know I always liked her. I am glad you have come back to school."

Harry gave him a tentative smile."Thanks Blaise."

His mother had gone to school in France so she had not grown up with the other parents, but Callista had known most of them in her adult life. Callista was pretty traditional but she was such a wonderful person with a big heart. Harry took so much after his mum and not just her eyes, even if he took a lot after his Uncles and his grandfather as well. Harry had been told that all of his life, and he had taken such pride as he could not think of a better person to be with.

Jamie sneered at him as he came into the room. "So the little cry baby has finally returned to school. Are you wearing a diaper?"

To Harry's shock it was Seamus who spoke up. "Jamie shut up."

To have a lion stand up to Jamie and for Harry was totally unheard of, the only lion who was even friendly was Neville. Between a combination of the fact Harry was a Slytherin and Jamie was the hero, no one would speak to Harry from that house. Seamus was one of the three who followed Jamie around like a sick puppy dog. They all could see Jamie's shock, but the only one who seemed upset with Seamus was Jamie's best friend Ron.

Severus calmed them down and motioned to the board."Start on the potion."

Harry picked up his knife and started to work on ingredients. "I will do the figs."

Once he was into the potion Harry was feeling a bit better, he needed something to focus on and have his friends there to help him too. Severus found a way to reward Seamus for points during the class, probably the first time he had ever gone out of his way for another house.

Seamus actually stopped after class. "I am sorry he was a prat. And that you lost your mum."

* * *

Lucius had reports Harry had been doing better and even returned to quidditch practice, using his new broom. He was the one who reminded Harry why his mum had bought it for him, and would have wanted Harry to have fun on it. Harry was still living with Severus but he was spending more time in the dorms then before, and he had been speaking more. Both Lucius and Axel had thought to head to school and see him, but were convinced by Severus not to. If Harry needed them he would call for them, and he needed to have more confidence. He and Draco would be home for a week at Easter.

Lucius had been busy worried about his nephew, he had forgotten about the threat from James. There had been no word from him since the funeral and he had never wanted to know Harry before, Lucius thought he would back off. In early April he found out he was wrong about that.

James was waiting for him."I knew you would come."

Lucius looked at the school. "You threaten to interfere with my nephew, you knew I would come."

Lucius was a cousin in blood and Uncle in title, but Harry was his son in every way that mattered. This man didn't deserve Callista and he sure did not deserve a son like Harry, and Lucius would not let him just walk back in. Harry had never even met James before, and Lucius had no intentions of that changing soon.

James thrust forms at him."Harry is mine. When the school year ends, he will come home where he belongs."

Lucius refused to look."He will be home you're right, at Prince manor with his grandparents. You are a fool if you think we will ever give him up."

He had never thought James would come see Harry when he was born, but he wished for Callista's sake he had been wrong. Callista in her own way had loved James, but she had known what kind of man he was and needed to protect her son from him James had never wanted to be a dad to Harry and he had an ulterior motive, he was here for money or revenge. Lucius reminded the man he would never touch the Prince money, or the trust Lucius' father made Harry.

James smiled. "I don't need it, I just want my son. And it turns out in the contract if Callista died, custody reverts back to me.'

Lucius shook his head. "I will fight you; I will not let you have him. Callista named me and Axel co-guardians. You will not take Harry from us, his family.'

Laughing James told him he knew the man would try, but they both knew a custody battle could take years. Even if Lucius and Axel had a lot of power they would still have to take it to court, and James would have custody of his son through it. One way or another, in the end of June Harry would be heading home with James.

Before James apparated he called. "I look forward to quality time with my son. I told you Malfoy, you would not keep me away from my son."


	6. taking Harry

Lucius and Axel had done all they could but had failed, to prevent James from taking Harry. They were informed they could take him to court but were reminded what they already knew, it could take years. James would have custody of Harry through the case, and there was a chance he could come of age first. James could not touch Harry's money but he had known that, and they were scared why he really wanted Harry. There were no delusions that this man wanted to be a dad to his son suddenly, or that Lily was feeling maternal towards Harry.

Lucius knew they could not allow Harry to walk into it blindly, and a month before the end of the year he knew he had to tell his nephew. Harry was finally back in the dorms and he was talking more, and Lucius was worried to tell him. He knew Harry still had finals to face as well, but he needed to be told.

Harry was waiting for him in his Uncle's rooms."Hi Uncle Luc."

Lucius came and kissed him on the head. "Harry, we need to have a bit of a talk."

Harry had known something was up when his Uncle had asked him to come, especially when he was told Lucius was coming. The fact that Draco had not been told to come told him it was something about him and not good, and he was trying not to shake. He had lost his mother the last time they had needed to talk to him, and he was scared at what could have happened now. If he had lost one of his grandparents he was not sure he could handle it.

Severus had known about James, and even before Lucius had told him he had feared for the worst. Callista had never demanded her husband sign away his secondary rights to her son, leaving the door open. He had no rights to Harry when she was alive, but since he didn't sign away the secondary rights, he could claim him now.

Harry looked back and forth between them. "My grandparents? Please tell me they are okay"

Lucius put a calming hand on his arm. "Your grandparents are okay, just missing your mum and worried about you. I have come about your father.'

The last words Lucius tried to keep the contempt from his voice but it was not easy, not wanting to hurt Harry more. The man had never been a dad to Harry but Lucius knew for now Harry would have to live with him, and Lucius would try and make this okay. He loved Harry as a second son and he didn't want to have to send him there, but he had no choice. He could not allow his own bias of the man influence Harry even more; it would do nothing but hurt him more in the end.

Lucius did his best to explain to Harry what was happening, but it was hard to as he didn't even understand it. He had no idea how courts could take Harry from his home or why James would claim him after all of this time; it made no sense to him.

Harry was shaking. "I have to live with him? I can't, please. Uncle Luc, please. I lost mummy, I can't........."

Lucius took him into his arms. "I promise your grandfather and I won't stop fighting Harry, I promise we won't."

It was killing them to have to send Harry away, and not simply because of a promise they had made his mother. James had walked out on his eight month pregnant wife after two years of marriage to marry his mistress, and was never there for his son. He had never held Harry when he was born or been there for big moments like his birthdays, or when he took his first steps or said his first words. He had missed the small like bad dreams and trips to the park. He didn't know his son at all.

Lucius held Harry. "I have loved you as not a nephew but a son since I first held you. I swore to your mother to protect you. I will get you back I swear."

Harry just clung to him. "Why is he doing this Uncle Luc? I have never met him, why is he doing this?"

Neither man knew why he was doing this for certain, and they wouldn't tell him what they suspected He would have to stay with the man and his wife, and bad mouthing him now would make it harder for Harry in the long run. All they could do for now was remind Harry they loved him, and fight to have him back.

Lucius looked at Severus when Harry was asleep in his Uncle's spare room. "Sirius will be there. I just pray he can keep James and his wife in line."

* * *

Harry had never been so scared, and as much as Draco and his Uncles swore it would not be forever he was still in bad shape. His mum had only died at Christmas and Harry had been worried about going home. The manor had been where his mother had raised him, and he had been in bad shape when he came back to school. He would have faced it all to be home and not with his so called dad, he just wanted the people who actually loved him to be around.

Lucius was there as was Axel who both took Harry into their arms, knowing they would not have a chance to see him for some time. Axel held Harry to him and swore he would stop at nothing until Harry was home, he would not lose his grandson.

Axel placed a pendant around his neck "To remind you no matter what you are a Malfoy and a Prince. And that you will always have us."

Harry looked warily at the man who came towards him. "I can't do this."

They knew how scared and upset he was but he would do it, they knew Harry was so strong. They were worried though as his mother's death had left him so vulnerable, and he needed someone to rely on. Lucius wished he was wrong about James he really did, as he would know Harry would be taken care of.

James walked over to them."I have come for my son." And he actually spoke to Harry. "I am your father, and you will be coming to live with me now."

Harry backed away from the man when he tried to hug Harry. "I don't even know you.'

Lily and her children were watching and Harry could see his brother was no happier about this. Jamie would never have admitted Harry was his brother, but now the whole world would know. Really the adults had known, the Potter divorce had been a bad one.

James pulled his son to him.. "We will soon change that, as you will be living with me from now on."

Harry looked to his Uncle and grandfather desperate for someone to say this was a joke. "Please I want to be with my family."

The man ignored him and didn't allow him to say bye to Draco even, who was in nearly as bad shape as Harry was. Harry's trunk and things were taken by an elf and Harry was drawn away from the only family he had ever known. Harry sent a desperate pleading look over his shoulder, pleading his family to stop this

James could be heard before he apparated them away.. "You will be home soon. We are your new family."


	7. new home

Harry looked at the manor ahead of him, and all he could think of was home. This should have been the home where he was raised, and the man beside him should have been a part. James though had chosen his mistress over his pregnant wife, and his mother had fled this manor and went home. Harry understood no all marriages were for love and theirs was forced, what he never understood was his so called dad. This was a man who Harry had not only never seen but never even had a letter from, who had made Harry suffer for his unhappiness. He had never wanted to come here and be with the dad who never wanted him; he just wanted to go home.

James walked him towards the manor and thought about his wife, he knew she was happy. He had been surprised when she had told him to fight for his son, she had made it clear for years she wanted him no where near his first born. They both could see there were numerous perks to this.

Lily did not even attempt to be welcoming. "Wobbi will show you to your room. I expect you to be seen and not heard, better yet neither.'

James saw the look his son sent his way. "Listen to your new mother. She runs this house and you will obey her."

A little elf appeared and Harry found himself not being led up stairs like he should, but back through the house. He was confused until he noticed what looked like a pantry door in the kitchen, led to a tiny steep winding staircase which led up two floors. At the top of the stairs there was a large room under the eaves, but only tall enough to stand up in the center. He thought it had to be a mistake till he spotted his trunk, owl and a small ever burn candle.

Harry turned to look at the elf."Are you sure I am in the right room? There has to be hundreds of bedrooms."

The little elf bowed."Mistress says you sleep here. There be self cleaning chamber pot. You can be coming to clean up and eat in kitchens."

With that the little elf disappeared and Harry stood there trembling, tears running down his cheeks. It was bad enough he had been taken from his home, but now he would be spending the summers living up here like some racoon. There was a small camp cot he found and once he sorted through some trunks, he found some blankets. As hard as it had been Harry left most of his prized items with Draco, who promised to return them in the fall.

As he opened his trunk he found he had been right to do so, as his trunk had been sorted through. He was relieved to find his wand and homework, but the photo of him and his mother was gone. Harry picked out some home work and tried to focus on it. He had little done before he was told he was to go to the dinning room.

James looked up and motioned him to sit. "I am sure you found your room comfortable. Your mother assures me she worked on it for weeks."

Harry wondered if the man really believed her. "I assume, if you like cob webs and dirt."

His father ignored the comment, but his siblings laughed and joked he should feel at home after the dungeons. Harry refused to look at them and tried to remain calm but as Lily passed him salad, she told him not to be used to this. Harry was allowed down to dinner tonight since his dad was home, but when he wasn't he was to remain in his room or the kitchens. She did not care he was a teen nearly and not hers, she would cane him if she saw him out.

James motioned him up after dessert. "I will be away for two days on business. I am sure you will be calling my wife mum and this place home soon enough.'

Harry tried to pull away from him. "Stealing my photos of my mother and forcing me to live here will not make me forget her."

James was shocked by his words about the photo and his attention shifted to his wife, allowing Harry to flee. Harry didn't stop till he was in his so called bedroom and sunk down on to the cot and allowed the tears to come. He had been worried about Lily, and had not even brought the journal with him.

Harry curled up on his side crying. "I just want to go home."

* * *

James had been a way for almost a week which was longer than planned, but could not be helped. Lucius accruing him of being after the Potter money was in part right but just because it would allow him to do fewer tours, and be home more. The money taken from him had been to provide for the care of his son and now Harry was in his care, but it had been a joke. Callista had been richer then he was even with her dad alive, and he knew her Uncle made a trust fund for their son as well.

He came to Grimmauld for it had been some time since he and Sirius had lunch, and Remus said he was coming. Remus and Lily were like sister and brother, and Remus had been the first one to support his divorce. Sirius was a whole different issues, but was still like a brother to him.

Remus motioned him to sit. "How are things with Harry? It must be nice having him home. I was visiting Lils yesterday, but was told Harry was studying."

James nodded. "He finished top of his class this year I have been away, but Lily tells me he is a little book worm."

Sirius loved his brother and stood by him in this, but his blood was boiling over. Harry had just lost his mom and James tore him away from his family, and could not even be there. He loved James and wanted him to be happy, but he had never approved of the woman he had married.

Sirius spoke up. "Maybe you should be home with your son. Harry loved his mom a lot, and he could likely use someone to talk to."

James grimaced at the thought of his former wife. "Harry is a resilient child, and I am sure he is done mourning. I will be home for dinner.'

Shaking his head he reminded James that this move would have been an adjustment, and added on top of his mother's death Harry would need some help. He had torn Harry away from his grandparents and Uncles who loved him, at the very least he could pretend he cared about his son.

James stood up. "I really think you shouldn't come to the manor for some time**. **Harry needs time to settle in and you won't help that at all.'

Remus turned to Sirius when James was gone. "I don't get you, you were on him all these years about seeing Harry. And now this"

There was never any doubt where Remus' loyalties lay, and he was convinced James and Lily were doing such a wonderful thing for Harry. James had backed off when Callista was alive but with her dead he was doing his duty. Harry just had to adjust, and Remus agreed with James that Sirius wouldn't help..

Sirius sighed when alone. He was closer to the marauders than Callista but this still bothered him. "Callista I hope you are watching over your son now."


	8. few surprises

James could not deny he had what Sirius had said on his mind, as well as what Harry had said as well. Harry had accused them of stealing his mother's photos, and some how he could not see the boy lying about it. He didn't understand his son's devotion to the woman any more than his love for the Malfoys, but it was clearly there. He assumed he could have made more of an effort to be home that summer, he had always been busy with work and Lily and the kids understood that. Harry had more than enough time to mourn his mother and he didn't think his son needed coddling, but he would speak to him.

He found Lily and the kids had gone out, but he was informed his son was home. He didn't actually know where his son's room was and he was likely exploring, so he told an elf to bring his son to him. He looked up from his desk some time later to find Harry in the door, and wondered how long he may have been waiting.

He motioned Harry to come into the room." Your mother has told me you have been no trouble while I was gone."

Harry refused to look up at him."My stepmother, but no sir."

For now James would drop it, but he was sure Harry would soon call Lily his mum. Lily had been the one who insisted they take him right away; Harry would be mourning Callista and would need a mother figure. James remembered the Malfoy bitch of a former mother in law of his, and knew Harry needed a proper mum. He would mourn and heal quicker if he had someone to fill the void, and his wife was just the one to.

James thought of what his son had said. "You accused me of stealing photos. I will not be lied to under my roof, you will tell me what you meant right now."

Harry looked up a bit."I had photos in my trunk sir, of my mother and me. They were in there when I left school, and now they have vanished."

His wife had seen to the trunk and the room, she had sworn she would make sure his son knew just how welcome he was in the house. James was sure this was a misunderstanding and nothing more; his wife would not have stolen from his son. The elves must have misplaced the pictures when they were unpacking the room.

James stood and came around. "I will speak to the elves and make sure they are found. Next time tell us, we would not keep your things from you."

Harry took a chance. "My owl's cage is in my room but he is not. I wanted to write to my grandfather."

That James knew about and had agreed on, Harry needed time to settle into his new home and family. They would consider allowing him to have a few friends on his birthday, but for now they thought that this was for the best. Harry needed to realize this was his home now and they were his family, and he wouldn't if he kept running back to his old one. He would see Draco and his Uncle soon enough in the Fall, two months would not kill Harry.

He didn't want a fight so he told Harry he would take any letter Harry wanted to send, and would send it on. He saw his son's face fall when he told Harry he had not received any mail, and his son took off in tears. He opened the top drawer in his desk to find a stack of letters for Harry but closed it, this was for the best.

Lily appeared in the door."Oh James you are home, I have missed you. I have some forms from our lawyer that you really need to sign."

James did not even look other then to note they were about Harry, before he signed them."By the way Lils, do you know where Harry's photos are?"

His wife smiled and assured him she had located them, one of the elves had put them in the wrong bedroom. She had felt so bad as she had done so much work to make the room perfect for Harry, and she knew it had been marred. Lily knew how much Harry meant to her husband, and she was anxious for Harry to feel at home with them. James loved his wife so much and she was so amazing with their children, he couldn't even tell she was lying through her teeth.

Lily took the forms and shook him off when asked what they were. "Oh just some more about his custody. You know how much red tape there is."

James knew he would be expected in court in August for the start of the custody dispute. "I will have to make sure Lucius pays for my attorneys in the end."

He had already been served with papers suing for custody of his son, from Lucius as Axel and Iola knew they were getting too old for it now. He had no doubt they would fight him until his son came of age, but he would not lose Harry. He was sure as soon as they knew Harry was happy here they would drop it.

Lily walked out of the room happy the man had signed the forms. "What a fool."

* * *

Harry was miserable, it was his twelfth birthday and he had been stuck at the manor for a month. His dad had only allowed him to send two letters and he had no response from any one, and he had not been allowed from the manor either. His dad was usually not home so Harry spent most of his time in the attic, but today was his half brother's birthday as well so James would be home. Harry had been told he was to come down, but he knew the party was not for him and no one he loved would be there. He had over heard James say he hd to go to court soon but Harry did not hold out hope, he knew it would take years.

Harry was surprised when he heard the door open to his room,, and was worried for Lily was the only one he thought who knew he was up here.. He looked up surprised to find Sirius and a man he knew to be called Remus. He ignored the other man and ran into Sirius' arms, the closest thing to family he had in a month.

Sirius kissed him on the head and handed him a bag. "For later, they are from your grandparents and Uncles."

Harry could see the gifts and letters. "I haven't heard from them all summer.'

Sirius was shocked and worried though he did his best to hide it, they had all been writing to him nearly every day. He shared a look with Remus who was still trying to digest where Harry was being made to live, and they knew. James or Lily were keeping Harry's letters, probably trying to make him have doubts of his family.

Sirius made proper introductions."Remus and your father and I were inseparable in school."

Remus had never seen Harry; he supported James leaving Callista for Lily."Have you really been up here all summer?'

Harry tried to say it was not all that bad as he didn't want to be in more trouble, but he was not a good liar. Remus loved Lily as a sister and supported her, but he never thought she would do this to a child. She had always been such a wonderful mother to her own, Remus thought she would do the same for her husband's son.

Sirius motioned Harry to put down the bag and come with them."Come down and eat Harry. I promise I will either see you home or that things are better here."

Remus stopped at the door as the other two went down."I don't understand how she could do this to a child."

There was a party down below but Harry avoided it as best as he could, he didn't know or feel comfortable around the friends of his brother. Harry made sure to be as quiet as possible and Sirius saw him leave before cake. He took some cake for Harry but as he headed from the room he stopped next to James.

He simply said before he walked off. "you give Harry his letters and move him out of the attic, or I will be Lucius' key witness, and report you to social services."

James stared at him."The attic?"

Sirius knew his brother obviously didn't know where Harry was but that was no excuse, it was just more proof why Harry should go home. He took the cake up to Harry and sat with him as he opened the letters and gifts from home. He and Remus had both given him one as well, but none from the Potters.

Sirius held him. "I know I am not your Uncles, but I am here. And I will help them any way I can, to regain custody of you."


	9. difficult revelation

James could not seem to get Sirius' words out of his head, and on the night before court he needed to know the truth. He knew he had not been home much but Lily had, and she had sworn she would take care of Harry as her own child. It was not as if Harry was a bastard that he had from an affair, he had been married to Callista. It was Callista he had been unfaithful to and divorced when she was pregnant, Lily was the reason Harry had not had him growing up.

He was sure the attic was a joke; there were dozens of unused bedrooms in the manor. He asked an elf to show him to his son's rooms, and was shocked when he was led through the kitchens and up the back stairs into the attic. He thought that it was a joke, until he saw his son curled up by the one small cracked window.

Harry knew he was there but did not turn around. "I want to go home"

James heard the pain in his son. "Harry I know it's hard, but this is home. I will have you moved to a proper bedroom, and be home more."

Harry refused to turn, and James looked around the room, and noticed how his son had been living. He could see that Harry had been doing his home work, but he could see a stack of letters waiting to be sent as well. He had talked to Remus after Sirius left and Remus had reminded him, as much as he hated the Malfoys and Princes, they had loved his son. For better or worse they were the family Harry knew, and he would only hurt Harry more if he refused his son contact.

He placed the letters down. "You can come with me tomorrow. I will allow you time with them. Come down when you want, the elves will move you."

Harry's next words stopped him dead in his tracks. "Why do you hate me so much? I am your son, why do you hate me?"

The words stung like he had been slapped, but he knew Harry was not throwing a tantrum for attention. He could hear the honesty in his son, and when he turned around he found Harry had finally turned from the window to look at him.

James walked over. "This is why I wanted you to have no contact with them, they turn you against me. I love you, you are my son."

Harry stood. "Then where have you been? Why didn't I even know you till now? You never even wrote. Why do you suddenly care, you never wanted me."

Looking at his son he wished he had a noble answer, but he didn't. He had no legal right but Callista had made it clear he could see his son when ever he chose, and yet he had not even held him when he was born. She had invited him every year to come to Harry's birthday, or spend time with him but he had never come once. He wished he could say Harry's family stopped him, but even Lucius and Axel would not have stopped him.

James tried to hold his son. "I have made mistakes but I am here now. Your mom is gone but..............."

Harry pulled back. "I have always wondered why you hated me? What did I do wrong? I was a baby, your baby. What could I have done? Why did you hate me?"

James took Harry by the arms."Oh Merlin Harry I never hated you, I was angry with her family but not you. I was never there before but I am now Harry."

Harry pulled away from him. "I want to go home."

Harry walked over to the bed and lay down in a ball, his back was to James but James would tell he was crying. James had known he had never been there, but he also knew Lucius and Severus had been there. Some how it never occurred to him even with Callista and the Princes Harry would feel abandoned. He had worked a lot but he made sure o be here for all Jamie's birthdays and special moments as well as small. No matter his problems with the Princes, his son had deserved better of him.

He held a photo of Harry and Callista for a moment."I will make this right some how. I promise."

* * *

Lucius and Severus were at court with the Princes, they knew it could be years but they would not stop trying. Harry had been on their minds, they had got no mail from him all summer, and had a feeling it was being kept from them. They were comforted he would be at school in the fall as even James could not deny him that, and at least Draco and Severus would have him. They prayed James could not do much damage in two months to Harry, none of them slept much in the past month

They were shocked when James and his attorney came over, well not by that but he asked them to come. They were confused but they followed him, confusion turned into delighted shock when they saw Harry. Harry launched himself at his grandfather, Axel taking him into his arms.

Lucius looked to James."Thank you for allowing us to see him."

James had a real shock."I have filed to drop the court case."

The others were confused; they were the ones suing him as he already had custody of his son. The only way for him to drop it would be for him to stop protesting their demand for custody of Harry which would never happen. Or so they had thought.

James had papers. "I will allow Harry to return to your home, and if he wants it, I will allow you Lucius to adopt him."

Harry had not even known any of this; he had only been told he could see them. "I can go home?"

James looked to the marauders who had been in the room with him; he had been up all night talking to them. He wanted a place in his son's life, but he was made to see this was not the way to do it. Lily had been pissed at him, but after what she had done to his son he was not about to listen. He was reminded about the papers he signed and never read but he shook away the thought, it didn't matter. Lucius was adopting his son, the papers could be no threat he was sure.

James stopped before he signed the forms with Lucius. "I would like visitation with Harry. Harry reminded me that he is my son, and he deserved to know me."

Lucius shared a look with Axel and they both agreed. "It is up to Harry, if he wants you in his life we will support it. We never opposed it before."

Harry was assured he would never have to be alone with the man, it could be as simple as James coming for dinner or his birthday. Harry was still shaken by the last month and not allowed to heal from the loss of his mom, but he nodded. He was not sure he could ever consider the man his dad, but he would see him.

James knelt and looked in his son's eyes. "I am sorry that I ever made you feel unworthy of my love, because you were and are. I do love you."

Lucius stopped James before he left." you proved that by returning him. I hope you know I will always love Harry as my own."

Though he had always hated Callista's family for what they did, he didn't doubt Lucius for a moment. He knew they had loved and taken care of his son and Callista, and he could let them take Harry and know he was truly cared for. Sirius went with the others, but Remus remained alone with him in the room.

Remus knew James worried about Lily and the forms. "What ever the forms were they should not be an issue. Harry is safe with his family, she can't touch him."


	10. back home

Draco and his dad hadn't been home all summer; they had been staying with the Princes. The manor had reminded him of Harry and had all the perks of home, and helped with the custody dispute. Lucius was worried his son would feel like he was being ignored, even though Draco had more than understood about is all. Harry may have been his cousin in blood but he was all but brothers with Harry, and this past month had been miserable. He had a small party for his birthday but he had been not in the mood for more, and they had a dinner for Harry's.

Iola was doing her best to distract him; they were the only two who had not gone to court. Draco had been told there was no need to come as Harry wouldn't come, and Iola offered to stay home with him. They were both shocked when the others came back after less than an hour.

Iola shot up. "Is something wrong? Why are you home so soon?"

Axel kissed his wife."We thought about going out for lunch, but we thought you would be anxious to see our surprise."

The woman and Draco were confused not only by their early appearance but their happy tones, until Lucius and Severus moved. They had been standing shoulder to shoulder in the doorway, but they stepped apart to reveal the reason they had come home so early. Draco and Iola were stunned when they saw Harry had been behind his Uncles, not sure how he was there. They were sure James would never let them have a visit, but it was not like he had been kidnapped.

Harry may have always been much closer to his grandfather but he had missed his grandma so much, and she had been as upset. Harry went straight into her arms, after losing Callista the separation had been even harder on all of them.

Iola looked at her husband and their nephews over Harry's head. "How long?"

Lucius showed her forms. "As long as you let us Malfoys crash here. James not only gave me custody, but he has allowed me to adopt Harry."

It had been simple for Lucius to be chosen, as much as Harry's grandparents loved him he needed younger parents. Lucius like Severus was a single man ever since widowed when Draco's mother got the kiss, but he was already a dad. Severus would be there at school with the boys and the Princes would always be hands on with Harry, but this made the best choice for them all. Severus was a born Uncle and loved both boys, but Draco had also been a deciding factor.

As Harry spoke to Draco and told him about the summer, Iola was filled in from the adults. It made her blood boil to think what her grandson had been put through, but was relieved her former son in law did right in the end. She thought the couple was lucky her brother was dead, Lucius was a lamb compared to his father.

Iola boiled over when she heard. "That bitch had the audacity to treat Harry like that, under his own dad's roof? I have never felt so much like my brother."

Lucius tried to calm her. "Harry is safe here with his family, and he will never go near her again. Harry has agreed to some contact with his dad"

Lucius could admit he had been wrong about James; he had not been out for revenge and money but for his son. His wife on the other hand proved all their suspicions, not surprising considering her past. Lily had been a social climber from day one and had not been satisfied to be mistress; she wanted to be a wife and lady. Sirius had admitted he suspected Lily got pregnant on purpose; James had not used spells for Lily claimed she used witch's birth control. The woman claimed it failed which was not unheard of, but she had got exactly what she wanted. She had told James she could not take the shame of being his mistress and was going to leave the country with the baby, knowing he would stop her. He had not told Callista about the ultimatum, the fool had actually believed Lily was honest and in pain.

Lucius didn't care any more, Harry was home and he was now a Malfoy. Harry had always been one and always felt like a son to Lucius, it simply was official and legal now. He watched the boys who were always like brothers, and knew Draco was as happy as Lucius and Harry to make it official now.

Lucius held both his sons close. "We were thinking neither you boys had much of a birthday. I think after the last year, we could all use some cheer."

Harry thought of his mum but he knew she would want him to be happy. "I would like that.'

The boys were soon into talk of a party, the adults happy to see a smile on Harry for now. Lucius knew Harry had not really finished mourning and now he had to deal with what just happened, but he was home and they would help him through it.

Harry surprised Lucius when they headed for lunch. "Could we maybe invite my dad?"

* * *

James had been told he would not be cut out as long as Harry was willing to see him, but he was surprised by the invite. He remembered Harry creeping away from the party, and he could admit he should have had Harry's family there. He had allowed his wife to convince him he needed to limit his son's contact with the outside world of his old life. He was happy his son would have a chance to celebrate for real, and even happier he had been invited to come. He had missed all of his sons birthdays except the one he forced Harry to have that summer, but not this one. He had not been sure Harry would be ready to see him, but he seemed to be.

He came with both marauders, Remus had been as surprised to be invited but Sirius had come every year. Sirius had been the perfect example that just because James had two sons with the same birthday, he could be there for both. Sirius would spend half the day with each, and usually came for Draco's, he was a cousin.

Axel spotted them. "I am happy you came, you would have crushed Harry if you hadn't."

Though is sounded odd James knew how true that was."I would not miss is. I meant what I said."

Is had been a week since Harry came home, and he didn't need to be told it had been rough. They remained here and not Malfoy manor as is helped to have his grandparents around. Harry had been having bad dreams and been quite quiet, but at least today he was smiling. His dad had promised after Harry accused him of abandoning him for years and hating him, he would be here from now on. One birthday would not make up for the rest, but it was a start.

Harry had been playing on the pitch with his friends but he came to see his dad." You came?"

James kissed his son and handed him a gift. "I promised I would be. I have too many years to make up for."

Harry opened the gift and found both a book on and tickets for his favourite quidditch team, but also a scrapbook Harry was surprised to find his mother's writing and some photos filled the pages, and other items. A lot were poems she wrote, but he had found is in a trunk in the attic, after Harry left.

James held his son." Your mother was a wonderful poet; I knew she would have liked you to have these."

Lucius watched as Harry went to join his friends. "I am surprised you kept that."

Callista had not done much writing since Harry was born other then the odd poem in the journal; she was so focussed on her son. James may never have wanted to marry her or love her, but he had spent two years of his life with her. He had never had the heart to throw it out, he hid it in the attic to protect is from Lily.

He thought of Callista later as Harry and Draco shared a cake. "You raised such an amazing child. I wish you were alive for me to tell you."


	11. contract shown

Lucius had taken care of Harry not as a promise to Callista though he had sworn it; he had long loved and called Harry his son. Harry was much happier when he returned to school in the fall, secure for the first time since his mom was alive. He found the kids from other houses who once called him freak due to Jamie lay off; the whole custody dispute was brought up. James kept his word and was there for his son like his first game as starting seeker in which he beat the lions, and was with Harry when he went to the graveyard the anniversary of losing his mom.

In the few years that passed Lucius went from Harry's dad in all but name, to even in name. The Malfoys did move back to their own manor, but Harry still spent so much time with his grandparents, especially Axel of course. Lucius and the couple wished more and more Callista was alive, she would have been so proud. By fifth year Harry was a prefect, head of all of his classes and quidditch captain. Lucius smiled when Harry and Draco began dating, though Harry never seriously.

Lucius' happiness and that of his adopted son though came crashing down when James came to him."What the hell are you pulling?"

James knew he was lucky not to be hexed. "I didn't know what the forms were."

He had when he gave Harry back to his family worried about the forms he had signed, but he had shaken those concerns off. He had been sure Lily couldn't hurt his son, and he had not looked into them. A man had shown up at the manor the day before, informing James he would meet Harry, before it was announced.

Lucius snarled. "You could not have told me about these when I adopted Harry? I could have contested them back then, but not now."

James paled. "I didn't think she would go this far to hurt Harry, he is my son after all. And when you adopted him, I thought it wouldn't matter"

Of course the man had thought Lily would not hurt his son, this was a man who ignored she had locked his son up in the attic. Lily had been called a whore and gold digger for years when she broke up James' marriage; of course she had hated Harry. The woman wanted to make Callista suffer for all the bad pr, but with the woman dead the only way was through her beloved son. It seems she knew her husband would cave and send Harry back, and made sure to cover that.

The papers had been a marriage contract between Harry and Sebastian, Lord Avery. The man's brother had been kissed as a Death eater but he was not involved, a man five years older than Lucius and a well known old blood lord. He was a school governor and among his wealth owned the major publishing house.

James sighed."The man can't get his hands on Harry's money or titles I assume.I know my son is a bit young to marry, but..........."

Lucius slammed his hand down."No the man can't touch Harry's money from my father or you, but what comfort will that be to my son?"

The contract stipulated Harry would be formally engaged on his sixteenth birthday, and a year from then he would be required to marry. Harry would at least be seventeen when he married and not a child, but it would not be much comfort. Among other things the contract stipulated is would be a bond, meaning unlike Harry's dad and mom there would be no divorce no matter what. Lucius would fight this till the end, but he had little hope he could get Harry out of this.

James truly felt like he would hex himself. "I didn't mean to do this to him, you know that. I will do any thing I can to get my son out of it."

Lucius shook his head."I hope we can do something, as I don't want to tell Harry about this."

He had sworn he would give Harry a happy childhood and future, not only to Callista but to himself as well. Callista had been upset she would never see her son finish school and have a career, but also fall in love and have had thought he would have the chance, but it seemed Harry would only have two.

Lucius looked at James. "I never understood how you remained married to that woman. She makes my former wife look a hell of a lot better."

* * *

Harry and Draco were not planning on coming home for Easter, they usually did but this year was their OWL year for exams. They knew something was up when their dad wanted them to come home that something was up, and they were worried. Their dad often had surprises for them but he had known how important this was to them, and he would not bring them home. It had been four years and Harry had healed and grown, but he still remembered last time.

Harry was even more confused when he found James there, he had spent time with the man over the years but they were still not very close. Harry had his grandparents on his mind, but when he found out what it was, it was no better.

Harry turned to look at James. "How could you do this to me? You resented being forced to marry my mother, how could you do this to me?"

James stopped his son from fleeing the room. "I didn't know what the forms were; your stepmother set it up Harry. I know it is no excuse."

Harry had tried to move past the pain, not only of that summer but the abandonment he had felt. He knew he had been lucky to have his Uncles one of which was his dad now when he was a kid, but he had known his dad was not there. He had admitted to James he thought his dad hated him, and he wondered if he had been right.

Harry cut him off when James tried to assure him he didn't. 'No you just didn't care. You didn't notice I was in an attic, or you signed my life away."

Lucius put a hand on his son; Harry had truly shown his Malfoy side in the past few years. "Harry I have done what I could."

He couldn't break the contract or the bond part, but he had made changes. Harry's fiancé was to live at school for a year, to allow Harry a chance to know him. His husband could not touch his money, and if Harry had no heir it went to his family. And he could not be required to give his husband a child till he was done school.

James added."And your father made sure if you both don't want to be married, the contract is null.'

Lucius kissed his son on the head. "I am not saying hex the man, but you are far more like my father then Draco or I."

Harry had his mother's amazing heart and the cunning logic of the Prince men, but Abraxas would have been proud of his adopted grandson. Abraxas was a man who you did not cross especially when it came to those he loved, but he had a soft side. Harry was far more tempered, but he did have the Malfoy streak in him.

Lucius admitted Harry would have to live with him, though in his own bedroom. "I think by Christmas you could be back in dorms, and the contract null."


	12. fiance introduced

Harry was to meet Sebastian on his birthday; the man would come to the manor to formalize the proposal with a ring. Harry had returned to school and enjoyed the last months of his school year, the engagement would not be public till the day after his birthday. Harry led his team to a fourth straight cup as seeker for the team, and though he wouldn't know for weeks he knew he aced his exams. He and Draco were in for a show when Jamie had been kicked out of an exam for cheating on it, he was on his way to doing worse then the red head twins. It seemed he and the twins' brother who were best friends were competing for bottom spot.

Harry had always loved his birthday but this year was different, his birthday was celebrated in a way twice. The day before his birthday he was to spend the day with his grandparents at their manor, as well as his dad and brother.

Axel took Harry when asked to see his mom. "You would be so proud of him Callista. He is nearly sixteen and such a wonderful mix of you and your Uncle."

Harry was reminded what he had been told he was a lot like Abraxas. "I miss you mummy, but I know you are with me. I need your strength mummy."

His mom had been raised a traditional witch and had been prepared for an arranged marriage, but not her son. Even if arranged marriages were not all but extinct now, after what Callista suffered her family would never do it to Harry. Axel and Iola had known each other since they were kids and madly in love when they wed even if arranged, and theirs had not been a bond. They would have done any thing to protect Harry from this, but there was no way out. Harry could go on the run but his dad and grandparents would be arrested, his only chance was to convince the man he wanted out to.

Axel had no doubt his grandson could do it if any one could. He was like his mother with the cool logical side of the Princes but an amazing heart, but he seemed born to be a grandson of Abraxas as well. He knew Harry was going to give this so called fiancé a run for his money, Harry wouldn't give up until he had to say I do.

Axel placed some roses down and touched Harry's arm. "We should be going; every one will be waiting for us."

Harry put a little teddy down next to the stone. "I will come back next year mummy."

Once a year had been the agreement, they knew it meant a lot to Harry but he needed to move on. If he was upset and wanted to come more they would bring him, but the birthday trip had been the only one for years. His birthday was as much his mom's day as it was his, and he would always share a part of it with her. He once asked his grandfather if his mom regretted having him, it allowed his dad to divorce her. Axel had reminded him that his mother had never been in love, and the one blessing had been her son. If Callista could have used a time turner to ensure she didn't marry James she wouldn't have, Harry was her world

His dad and Draco were waiting with Severus and Iola at the manor, the actual party was tomorrow. Harry had been allowed to tell his good friends what was happening so they would not be taken by surprise, but none were here today.

Harry was surprised his results were among his gifts. "Nine owls, all O.'

Lucius was so proud, his sons had done the same but Harry was top in percentage. "As if there was any doubt."

Harry was well on his way to head boy, and what ever he chose to do for a job he was bound to excel at. He would likely end up in business as the future Lord Prince, but his family would be proud what ever he chose to do with his life.

Iola motioned the boys out side. "We should head out for lunch before the pizza gets cold."

* * *

Harry knew today he would meet his fiancé, a man he would be living with during the year. He had been assured he would have his own bedroom, and the man could not force him for sex as he wasn't required till they were married. He would have to acknowledge the man as his fiancé, but he would soon prove to the man the last thing he wanted was to be married to Harry. He may not need a husband to marry for love, but Lord Avery would soon see Harry was more trouble then he was worth.

The party seemed normal at first as even though Harry's friends all knew, they were trying to make today as normal for him as possible. There was a quidditch game and tons of muggle inspired food, but when it came time for gifts he was about to become even less a fan of them.

James had appeared with a tall well dressed man. "Sebastian may I introduce you to my son and your betrothed, Harry. Harry this is Lord Avery."

The man was five years older then his dad, dark chestnut hair with some silver, a well trimmed beard, and green eyes. "Your wife did him little justice."

Harry had been forced to come forward, feeling under dressed as he was dressed for quidditch. He felt like he was a piece of meat being appraised and wondered what the man thought of him sweaty and hair loose, but he seemed to approve.

Harry noticed the box in his hands. "Another gift? You can put it over with the rest; I assume I will get to it."

The man took him by the arm."Oh I know you know what this is. Now hold still, I assume you will forgive me that I don't kneel."

The man opened the box and took out a lavish ring with a row of perfect diamonds set in platinum, broken up by only a same size emerald. Harry watched as the ring was put on his hand, and reminded himself it was only one. He would make sure this man was soon running the other way.

The man shocked Harry. "I know why your family put in that little clause, but it won't work. I have no intention of letting a pretty little thing like you go."

Harry tried to pull back as the man pulled him in close. "We will see about that."

The man laughed but let him go, amused a bit by the child. He had been warned by the stepmother that he was spirited but he did not see that as a bad thing, it would make him all the funner to bring to rein. He looked at his future husband like the horses he owned, he always liked to break in and train his own mounts.

He watched the boy with his friends. "He should be an exciting ride, I am sure he will soon be my proper little mount."


	13. new rooms

Harry hadn't seen his so called fiancé since his birthday but he wasn't complaining. He knew he had a year though to convince the man to break the contract and needed to be around him for that. Harry had no intention of ever marrying that man, his resolve doubled when he met him. The man was more then aware that Harry planned to try and convince him not to marry, and he was resolved for the opposite. Harry knew he was lucky the man was only in his mid forties as many arranged marriages had a wider range but is was no comfort, he wanted love. The man would never have his money; Harry just had to prove he didn't want to wed a Malfoy.

He had to return to school a day before the others to settle into his new rooms. His Uncle had to go back early any ways so he accompanied Harry. Harry's dad and grandparents just reminded him to be strong and think Malfoy. The attitude of his fiancé had not been missed by them either.

Severus took him to a painting of a dragon which was near charms. "You will have to get used to windows at school'

Harry ignored the fact the door opened. "I give it a few months before I am back in the dungeons."

Harry was looking at his fiancé from the corner of his eye, but he refused to acknowledge he was there. There was something about Sebastian that told Severus that it was easier said then done for Harry. His nephew may have been a true Malfoy but Sebastian didn't seem to be a man who would lose his prize without a fight. He could have sworn he saw a bemused look cross Sebastian's face.

Sebastian spoke. "Thank you for brining him Severus. I am sure you need to run back to your lab."

Severus kissed his nephew on the head. "I am sure I will see you at dinner."

He was suddenly reluctant to see his Uncle leave but he knew he was being foolish about this. The man motioned him into apartments whose two longest walls were filled with bookcases, and there were windows with nooks across from him. There was an expensive painting from a muggle artist above the mantle, and a couch that looked more ornate then comfortable by the fire. The armchairs by the fire and around the table at least did...

He was confused when he went into the hall and found only three doors, an office, bathroom and one bedroom. He had been assured he would have his own bedroom, and he knew this didn't mean he could live in the dorms.

Sebastian shrugged."I assume the school thought since we were to be married; we only needed the one bed."

Harry picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. "Then you better hope that couch is more comfortable then it looks."

The man looked at the pillow and for a moment Harry wondered what he would do. He was not prepared for the slight laugh if it could be called that the man let out. The man simply took him by the arm and took him through a door he thought was a bathroom, into the office he had seen. Sebastian lifted a charm from the room and though there was a desk it had Harry's books for school. There was a large bed and his trunk which had been unpacked.

Harry took out his wand and removed the door between the two rooms. "Just so you don't accidentally sleep walk into my bed at night."

Sebastian drew him in close."As long as no other man is in your bed. I can only be so patient my little one."

With that the man turned and left to allow Harry time to settle in He was relieved to find he had his own bathroom as he wasn't sure the man wouldn't come in when he was taking a bath. There was a no sex required clause in the contract till they married; in this form of contract Harry was closer to married then engaged really. He was happy the marauders had shown him how to ward his room; he wasn't certain how far the man would try to pres the bounds of no sex.

Harry sunk down on the bed and looked at a triple frame, he with his mum, grandparents and his dad and Draco. "He won't win, he won't."

* * *

The night before he hadn't seen his Uncle at dinner. His fiancé decided they needed alone time as he would soon have to share Harry with classes and quidditch. It had been an uncomfortable silent dinner to sae the least. Harry was relieved when the train came the next day; he was in need of some reinforcements to be certain. He was anxious to see his brother and their friends. He may have been a lot like Abraxas but he got his courage and fight from the people he loved.

Draco and the others were as happy to see him; it hadn't been the same on the train without him. Draco knew he had only seen his brother the day before but he was relieved. Lucius assured his son that Harry would be okay for one night and his fiancé wouldn't touch him.

Draco noticed Sebastian watching as Harry was greeting Blaise with a hug. "I could be wrong but he looks a bit jealous over there."

Harry cast a look at the man and could see Draco was right, the man didn't look happy. "So he doesn't like me close to another man?"

Blaise could see what his two best friends were cooking up and he wasn't having any of it. He loved Harry and would do a lot to help him with the man but not this. He was dating Millie and even if he wasn't he was not even bi. He would help with their little plan but they needed to find him a different fake boyfriend.

Draco clapped his brother on the back. "There is no shortage of boys here to fill the role for you."

Harry shook his head. "I am trying to make my fiancé break the contract, not lead someone else on."

His friends thought they could find someone to play along if Harry was honest from the start. The man was an old blood lord and even if he wasn't jealous, he was not likely to want his young future husband with another man. In many arranged marriages there were lovers on the side, but always discreet and in the closet.

Harry didn't think that the plan could hurt. "I am open to anything. The sooner the man goes running for the hills, the happier I will be."


	14. plan backfires

Harry had never been more determined in his life about something then he was about this. He would not allow the evil cow of a stepmother of his win and marry this man. The most infuriating thing about it was the man knew what he was doing and seemed amused by it. Harry had never been one to think about a duel for he had been taught the smarter man fights with his mind first and his wand last. He had always believed that, but when ever he saw the bemused look on the man's face he felt like hexing him into next week. The man was treating him like a naughty child he was, and was humouring him.

He hadn't wanted to consider Draco's plan as he hated to use some one but only two weeks into the year and he was willing to try all. He was lucky in that he had a number of good friends, and unlike Blaise at least one was bi. Nathan Pucey who Harry had played quidditch with like his older brother was happy to help.

Harry wasn't so certain about this when Draco proposed it. "I had thought you were joking about this. You know I can't."

Nathan shook his head."I know the plan, you don't have to worry you're using me I promise."

He and Harry had flirted a bit but they were friends, the only Pucey Harry had ever shown any true interest in was Adrian. He had not come out then and he hadn't been ready for dating but he now wished he had been. It was another reason he needed to find a way out of this contract, he had never even dated any one before. He wanted what his mother had never had a chance at, to find love and be happy. He knew his mum had loved him and their life but she missed out on a lot.

Nathan clapped him on the back." You know if this works my brother will be happy. You know Adrian still has a thing for you."

Harry blushed when he heard that."I doubt that."

Draco agreed with Nathan and said his brother was simply too blind to see it. He had thought both Pucey brothers had a thing for Harry; Adrian was only into men where Nathan was bi and normally dated women. Harry definitely could have done worse, Adrian was the second of three sons but he had a trust and played for the Pride, and Harry had the title. They just needed to free him from a pesky fiancé.

Harry couldn't help but laugh when Nathan told him he was not just doing this for a friend. He had always been teased by his two older brothers and he felt like rubbing it in to Adrian that he was the one who got to make out with Harry.

Harry smirked at him and smacked him on the arm."If you brag to him I for one hope he flushes your head in the nearest toilet."

Nathan shook his head."I may change my mind about helping you. I think you could be a bad influence on my brother.'

Harry shut up as though he was not certain this plan would work out for him, he was willing to stop at nothing. He was not sure he and Adrian would even date if this worked out for him, but he needed to find out. He had been promised he would never suffer the same kind of marriage that his mother had, he would have love. He would not marry some man who wanted a young trophy husband and broodmare. He was sure the man could find another young husband to marry.

Harry finally agreed to this little plan."I should be lucky your brother likes me. I will have to remind him of that if my fiancé gets too jealous."

* * *

Harry had noticed the little plan seemed to be working better then he thought possible. Sebastian did seem quite jealous of all of the attention Nathan showered on him. He had started making Harry eat more meals with him and even escorting him to classes or to his house. He knew a man like Sebastian was not about to share his husband. Most old lords had lovers from time to time when in an arranged marriage; his dad had not been alone. But Sebastian was the senior mate and he would expect his child groom to act as a proper husband, at least in the public eye.

Harry had been in Slytherin to work on some home work with his brother and Blaise. He had told his fiancé Nathan wouldn't be there as he was older and he had been honest with him. Nathan was a seventh year so he could go out on evenings and weekends so he had gone to a bar with some friends.

Harry was surprised when he went into his brother's room, Draco given Harry's prefect room when Nathan came in."I had thought you were in town.'

Nathan moved towards him." Every one was hitting on the women and I remembered I had to play the boyfriend.'

Harry could smell the booze on him and he could hear an odd anger in his voice as well. Harry hadn't wanted to do this plan as he didn't want any one to be hurt. Nathan though had been the one to volunteer and he had made so many jokes about it. He had trusted Nathan as he would have trusted Adrian.

Harry moved to go around him." You can tell every one you broke up with me, and date properly. I knew this was a bad idea."

Nathan grabbed him though and Harry winced as he knew he would have bruises along his arms."No. I think I was wrong. You are too good for my brother."

Harry tried to pull away from him but he found himself pulled into a long painful kiss, and a knee forcing itself between his legs. He fought but he found himself on his back on his brother's bed, Nathan was much stronger as he was a beater on the team.

Nathan shook his head when Harry pleaded with him to stop. "I think you owe me after all of this. Don't worry, you will enjoy this."


	15. close call

Sebastian wasn't happy at all though in honesty it was not all to do with his young fiancé. Harry was quite amusing and he liked the spirit in the young man. It made him want the child even more then before. He had been worried he would end up with some little brat who would be too scared of him to even speak. Oh he planned for Harry to become a proper little husband for him but it was so much funner breaking them in. What made his blood boil was the little boy who had his hands all over his fiancé every time he looked. He couldn't do anything unless Harry had sex. There was a virginity clause in the contract requiring him to keep to his own bed. If Harry was no longer a virgin then Sebastian would have full rights to bed Harry if and when he chose.

He had a bad day of meetings and finding Harry not home he felt like he needed to find him. He wasn't sure it was a need for amusing company or he had an odd feeling but he headed for the dungeons. He found Severus in the hall coming from his lab and he led Sebastian into the house.

He found Draco and his friends but no sign of Harry."Where is he? He told me he was studying with you."

Draco pointed at a book. "He is, he went into my room to find a book. He must have been having trouble finding it or went to the bathroom."

Severus reminded him there was no other way out of the dorm but Sebastian couldn't wait.. He had no idea why but he had this odd pit in his stomach, and he needed to go and find his husband. He kept telling himself that it was all the tension from work and having not eaten for some time but that went away at the door. He found the door had been warded and he was pissed. Severus reminded him that Harry wouldn't do any thing on his brother's bed.

They brought down the wards and for a moment he was sure Severus had been wrong about that. Harry had something shoved in his mouth and they could see though both boys were naked from the waist down Harry bucking and fighting had stopped penetration.

Nathan looked up when they came into the room. "I was just about to enjoy him but I am sure he will be happy for another ride when I am done with him."

Sebastian grabbed the kid and pulled him off Harry. "I will see you pay for this."

Severus used his wand to dress his nephew who was white as a sheet and even when his tie was removed from his mouth he was quiet. They needed to take Harry to the infirmary to be checked on and both sets of parents needed to be called on. Severus scooped Harry into his arms relieved there was an entrance into his classroom from this area that only he knew about, and they took both boys through.

Poppy was pale when they took the floo to the infirmary, and lay Harry out on the bed. Severus explained what they knew and that it didn't look like Harry had been raped at all. Poppy told them to contact Albus and the families while she worked. Nathan was left in the room but in a full body bind.

Sebastian came back in when Albus said he would handle calling every one. "How is he?"

Poppy motioned to where Harry lay awake but still unresponsive. "Other then in shock, just bruising on his arms, wrists and inner thighs."

He could see Harry wouldn't take a potion even in his shock. Before he could try Lucius came in with Harry's grandparents. Iola sat down on the bed with Harry, while her husband and Lucius as well as James had to be restrained. Nathan had to be taken from the room before he was attacked and luckily Minerva had arrived for him. The Puceys would soon be with Albus, and all the men went to see to him. Lucius was reluctant to leave his son but Iola assured him she was there.

Iola took the bottle Poppy had no luck with and brought it to Harry's mouth. "Come on prince, drink this for grandma. Please."

Harry opened his mouth and drank the sleeping potion. He clung to her when he drifted off. "I'm sorry."

She was confused at what he could be apologizing for until Draco came into the room. He had found the room in bad shape and his Uncle's elf had told him they were in the infirmary. Harry and Draco both knew where that door was and their Uncle's floo powder, but usually would never think to use it.

Iola kissed him on his sleeping brow. "None of this is your fault Harry."

* * *

Nathan had tried to claim it was consensual but the bruises, the warded door and Harry had a tie shoved in his mouth were proof against him. Harry had been pretending to date him and he had been drunk at the time. The Puceys in no way were condoning what their son had done as they were horrified. They knew of Harry through Adrian who had a crush on him, and knew him to be a good kid. They couldn't believe when their son seemed to think it was a way to stick it to Adrian. He had always had a problem with his older brother but forcing himself on the boy Adrian liked was sickening.

Albus had not called the aurors in yet since Harry hadn't been raped from what he had been told. He thought they could handle it here first but he was all set to call the aurors if this was not settled among the families.

Lucius was irate. "My son would have been raped if his fiancé and Uncle had not come in."

Nathan's father spoke. "I agree my son needs to be punished but they have all but been dating. He was confused and drunk."

That didn't fly though for even if they had been dating for real that didn't mean they were having sex at all. Even if they were having sex in the past, one couldn't use that as permission to have sex with a protesting boy. Harry having to have a tie in his mouth and all the bruising was once again pointed to.

His mother sighed. "Our son has had some mental problems, he tried to commit suicide a few years ago and Adrian has scars from an attack."

Axel spoke."Would you be willing to put your son in a facility for some help?"

The couple hadn't wanted to before but they knew after he nearly raped Harry they had to. They felt shame he had not been taken after he attacked Adrian. His wand was snapped for expulsion but Harry's family agreed not to press charges for now. If they didn't have proof he was in some kind of program for his rage and other issues whether in or out, they would press charges. Nathan was protesting the entire time but no one was about to listen to him, even his parents.

Sebastian nearly went after him but was stopped by Lucius and James. " you better hope you don't go to court. I would see you in a black cell for this."

Lucius steered him towards the infirmary. "I know the family, they will ensure he gets the help."

They found Harry asleep when they came back and Lucius was relieved Harry took a potion. Sebastian was barely listening as Iola and Draco were told what had happened. Draco was filled with such guilt he convinced Harry of the plan that led to this. Sebastian looked down at Harry and knew they had to talk.

He nodded when he was told it was better Harry sleep and not be moved. "I can wait till morning to speak to my fiancé about this."


	16. mental scars

Most of the people who loved Harry spent the night around his bed in the infirmary. Sebastian was not alone in barely sleeping. He had felt such anger over Harry flirting and to his shame he thought Harry wanted the sex. It had taken him seeing the tie and later the bruises to believe Harry. He wondered if he had not seen it with his own eyes if he would have believed Harry. He wanted to have sex with Harry and he would have used this as an excuse to bed his fiancé. He was not about to release Harry from their contract but he would talk to the boy. He wouldn't take the chance Harry would risk something like this again.

Harry slowly began to come around just after breakfast. They could see confusion at being in the infirmary and having his family all around him. It wasn't his family but his fiancé he had seen which brought back the memories of what had happened. He had gone even whiter then before and remained silent.

Iola brushed the hair from his eyes. "How are you feeling my prince?"

Harry was fighting the fear and tears. He could just barely be heard. "Sore."

Poppy had come in and handed his grandma a bottle of pain reliever potion as Harry would be more willing to take it from her. Harry hadn't been penetrated but he had been brutally manhandled. Even with the bruise cream it would be a day or two for the color to go away. Harry was in pain right now both physically and mentally. The mental pain would be hard and Harry would likely have scars for a long time but at least the physical they could deal with.

Harry drank the potion without protest but they didn't speak any more. Lucius was not sure it was a good idea but he told his son what had happened. Harry didn't respond but he held to his dad and Lucius knew Harry was holding in the tears.

Poppy spoke to the others who included Albus. "I think it best Harry be excused from classes for now. It would do him more good to be home with his family."

Axel looked to Sebastian. "I know he is in your custody now, but please allow us to take him home or his dad."

He knew part of them were worried he would be angry at what Harry had done which had led to all of this. But he knew most was about Harry and being desperate to find some way to help him feel better after all of this. If it was his son or grandson he reminded himself that he would have done the same thing. He also could admit he had no idea how to deal with any of this. He wanted Harry to recover and it seemed this was the best option for Harry.

He agreed Harry could go to Prince Manor for a week or so but he would come as well. He would not be there all the time but he would not be kept from him either. Harry's family knew they had no room to protest as Harry could not come home without his okay. Till the contract was void or Harry was 17 that is.

Lucius heard and was relieved. "You and I will go stay with your grandparents for two weeks, until you feel a bit better to come back to school.'

Harry nodded slightly. "Home please."

He had spent the past few years with Lucius at Malfoy manor but Prince Manor would always feel home to him. It was where he came home from the hospital and where he lived till he started school. It was also where most of his memories of his mother were and he needed that right now.

Harry winced a little when he tried to stand when he was to be released. He stopped his dads though."I can walk."

James and Lucius backed off but Sebastian picked Harry up. "Stop being stubborn little snake. Your family is just trying to help."

The floo had been opened so they could floo to the manor. Lucius sent elves to pack both of his sons. Albus agreed Draco should go home for a few days and have a chance to be there for his brother. Harry was carried through the floo and up to his bedroom and placed Harry down in the bed.

Sebastian sighed when Harry pulled away from him. "I will wait for a few days about this, but we will be talking."

* * *

Draco had been reluctant to leave Harry when he was sent back to school after three days. He hated his brother was in so much pain and he was worried about him. Harry was unable to sleep alone at night and his dad or one of his grandparents was always by his side. Harry's physical bruises were gone but he had serious scars that truly worried his family. Sebastian had been there but he had backed off as he could see Harry needed his family.

They were surprised when Adrian came a week later. They were reminded though Nathan's brother he had been good friends with Harry. They had been told shortly before a suicide attempt three years ago Nathan attacked Adrian. Their older brother saved Adrian from any serious injury and the family had hid both.

Adrian came with news. "My brother has been committed to a psychiatric hospital in Wales."

Lucius was relieved. "I wanted to believe your parents but after you........"

The fact their middle son could have been killed and they still got him no help worried Lucius. They had gone to family counselling and nothing more. Lucius had assured Sebastian they would do it but he wasn't sure about it either. The couple though had been trying to protect their son but knew they couldn't again. The family counsellor had actually tried to pass it off as sibling rivalry out of hand.

Adrian saw Harry in the door. "I am so sorry for what my brother tried to do, and what he did. I can't believe he would hurt you to get to me."

Harry cut him off. "It isn't your fault Adrian. And I knew he had some odd issue with you."

Harry had been so quiet since they had brought him home and they were surprised he was really talking. He and Adrian sat down together and spoke. Harry was still a bit shy but he opened up a bit. Adrian explained Nathan was the spoiled baby but Adrian had taken a bad fall when he was nine and had been in bed for six months. He admitted ever since then Nathan had problems with him for he stole attention from Nathan.

Lucius saw when Sebastian came in and saw another Pucey."He is a friend and Harry hasn't opened up like this since he was attacked."

Sebastian looked to him."Believe it or not I do care about my fiancé. I have noticed how quiet he is."

Lucius could actually see it, that in his own way that the man cared about his son. He knew the man wanted to talk to Harry about his actions but he backed off for now knowing it more important that Harry needed time to heal.

Sebastian did grumble. "But did it have to be another Pucey? I really don't understand him and that family."


	17. new terms

Harry knew his fiancé would have a lecture for him about this. The man hadn't needed to remind Harry they would be talking about this, he had more then known. Harry was a possession to the man and he would be angry that someone else touched him. He was only partially surprised Nathan had not been arrested for it. The man was upset but he didn't want the world to know someone else could have had his possession first. Maybe he was even disappointed as Harry was reminded of the virginity clause. It was a hard choice for the man whether he wanted a virgin or he didn't want to wait till they married.

The day before he was to return to school Sebastian was to talk to his fiancé. He knew Harry's family was worried but they needed to have this out. He was the one who decided to have it now so Harry could have his family around if needed. He hoped he would not upset Harry but he didn't have a good track record on that.

He came into the room where Harry was with his dad. "I think Harry and I need to talk."

Harry eyed him warily but nodded. "Okay."

Lucius knew his son didn't want to be alone with Sebastian but he had to be. Lucius knew the two of them had to work this out between didn't like his son was being forced to marry the man but he was not some had seen the man was truly worried about Harry from the attack and not upset with him. He had even backed off and allowed Harry to have the comfort of the family.

Harry watched his dad leave the room and though he knew the man had every right. He had just not been alone with a man except his dad or grandpa since the attack. Adrian had come to visit but his dad had been in the room.

Sebastian sat down in Lucius' spot. "We need to talk about this. Your brother admitted to us about why you were with Nathan."

Harry tried to turn away from him."I am sorry if you're pride was hurt. Your possession won't kiss any one again.'

Sebastian was surprised by his words. Until now Harry had shown though not born a Malfoy except distantly that he was one. He had known Abraxas and thought the man would have been very proud of the man his grandson had become. Harry had been certain that he could drive him off but it just made for more of a game. Harry though was so shaken from the attack on him and it seemed the scars went deeper then thought.

Sebastian stopped him." You are my fiancé, not my possession. Do you have any idea how upset I was when you were nearly raped?"

Harry smirked a bit." you want a virgin, I still am.'

Sebastian cut him off. "No, if you made love to someone I would be jealous. I wanted to rip him apart for trying to rape you, for causing you such pain."

Harry actually looked up. "So much that you didn't even have him arrested. You cared more about your precious name."

He felt like he had been slapped and it wasn't all deserved, he was not the only one in the office. It was thought that it would be easier on Harry and better. Nathan obviously needed medical help. He noticed Harry was not angry at his family or even at Adrian over all of this.

Harry shook his head when Sebastian reminded him of that. "They are my family and they love me."

Sebastian took his hand. "Harry I do care even if you refuse to believe it. If we pressed charges you would have to testify, be in the papers.'

In the long run the course would have seen Nathan needed a hospital and send him there and not prison. Harry would have spent the past two weeks in the ministry answering questions for all types of people before he even went to court. It would likely have been a week or more and Harry was already so shaken. Harry could not deny the man made sense and he would admit his fiancé had been right.

Harry sighed." You don't have to worry I will flirt with any one again. You win."

Sebastian stopped him from standing."Give me a chance, a real chance. If I can't prove before our wedding that we can be happy, I will nullify the contract."

Harry was shocked the man had said that and sunk back down on the couch. Sebastian was not freeing him and he was as cocky as ever but this was a change. He had no doubt if the little snake gave him half a chance he could convince Harry he could at least be happy and have some fun. He may never touch Harry's money but he was beautiful and spirited and Sebastian was not about to lose him. He was worried Harry may get desperate and try something else and not be so lucky.

Harry had a tiny bit of his usual spirit flaring. "Fine I will give you a real chance. But I wouldn't be making any wedding plans that can't be undone."

* * *

Harry finally returned to school but he was still a bit wary there. For understandable reasons he would go no where near the prefect rooms. Draco had moved back to a dorm any ways as he was not a prefect, he had been using Harry's room. He could not face the room and bed where his brother had nearly been raped. The school was shocked especially since they thought the two were dating. Slytherin had known the truth and even Nathan's friends were behind Harry when he came back.

Harry had no idea what giving his fiancé a chance would entail. He hoped the man didn't think he would simply roll over for him now. Harry would not be dating any one to make him jealous but he was not about to marry the man either. He could concede the man had a good side, he would be a good husband but to someone else.

His fiancé surprised him with breakfast in their rooms the following weekend. "I have quidditch and my brother will be.............."

Sebastian cut him off. "You don't have quidditch until later after lunch. And I am sure your brother can entertain himself.'

The man reminded Harry of his promise so he sat down at the table. Harry noticed whether by accident or he asked an elf the man had his favourite breakfast. Harry thought an elf was likely to thank but he would try and give the man the benefit of the doubt on it.

Sebastian had a surprise for him. "I have been asked to attend a function next weekend in London. I would like you to accompany me."

Harry remembered his mum had gone to these parties "I am not going to be paraded around as a trophy. Are you going to use a silencing spell on me?"

The man actually laughed a bit and assured Harry he liked his spirit. He had not meant when they made this deal for Harry to lose any of it at all. He thought though that Harry likely had the manors for such an event. Even if they didn't marry Harry would one day be Lord Prince, and have to attend this type of thing. Besides he thought it would be a cause near to Harry's heart. Harry was shocked to find it was a charity to raise money for wizarding research into cancer.

Sebastian added."I have made a substantial donation as have both your dads and Axel in your mother's name. I thought her son would want to be there."

An: so don't worry there are still bumpy roads ahead, and to those who asked about Lily, we have definitely not seen the last of her


	18. party crasher

Harry was still not sure about going to a party. He knew one day as Lord Prince he would be required to attend these but not so soon. He was still a bit wary around too many people and most he wouldn't know. Sebastian assured him he would not force Harry to come but he was right when he said Harry would be interested. It turned out due to the donations from his dad, James and his grandparents the new cancer ward was to be named for his mother. The Callista Prince Memorial ward would be the first time wizards actually had their own treatment center. His mum had healers from both worlds which was rough on her.

Harry felt uncomfortable not only about all the people but the party. His grandparents and dad would be there for him. He would be there officially as Callista's son but he would also be on the arm of his fiancé as well. He knew the engagement was public knowledge even if there was a chance he could get out of it.

Sebastian had him by the arm. "You look handsome and will do amazing."

Harry felt like an over dressed peacock. "I just want to be there to honour my mum."

He had known Abraxas personally but he had only known Callista on a public level. She had been well respected by both partners and opponents. He respected her as a business woman but it went further then that for him now. He knew from her son she was even more of an amazing person in private. Even her former husband had respect for her though he wished he had known and shown it when she was alive.

Harry's eyes were on a photo of his mother when he came into the was surprised the one chosen for the new ward included him in it. It was a photo of the two of them the summer before he began school. It was one of the last happy memories he had of her.

Lucius had come over."We were asked to choose. You were your mom's heart and soul. I knew this was the photo she would have chosen."

Harry touched the plaque under. "I wish she had told me she was sick sooner."

He had only had a few days to say goodbye and she was unconscious except for a few moments before. Callista had not known how to tell her son about it. Lucius had tried to convince her to tell her son sooner but she had good intentions. She had wanted her son to be a normal happy kid and later when he began school as well.

Lily's voice cut through the moment."To think even how many years after the cow died she is still interfering with my life."

Sirius spoke as he put a calming hand on Lucius. "No one invited you. I am sure we can find someone to escort you out."

Iola had been the one to plan the function and she kept a tight reign on the guest list. She invited James but made it clear his wife was not welcome. Iola had never forgiven the woman, not for stealing James but what she did to Harry. The woman had abused Harry under his dad's roof. Iola always thought the woman was a slut but had come to see she was more dangerous. She was grateful James had sent Harry home when he had as she worried Sebastian was the least she could do.

Lily sneered at Harry. "I see all your little protests over marriage was for nothing. I pity you Sebastian; he didn't even wait till married to take a lover."

Sebastian snarled under his breath."Be grateful we are in public or I would wipe that sneer from your face. You will never speak like that of my fiancé again."

Of course though it was meant to be hidden half the school knew about the reason Nathan was in the hospital. Jamie had of course told his mother. He had been her eyes and ears at the school for she wanted all the gossip about the young man that she could get. The marriage of course had been some revenge for her.

Lucius motioned for one of the security wizards to come over. " you will escort this woman from here. She has no invitation."

* * *

Lily was not one to be thrown out of a party. She had used her son's name to get into the party. She was furious when she found out her husband donated. Even though they still had half his fortune and the money from Jamie this was too much. Of course they donated to charity for image but not one for his ex wife. To make extra money they did the muggle thing and rented out two of the small Potter homes. It was some of that money he had used.

Lily had to get back in and she noticed the man accompanying her out was a young man. She also noticed he had been appraising her breasts for some time. Lily had never shied away from flirting and more with other men to get what she wanted from life.

The man was sputtering when she put his hand in her dress. Most of the women were in gowns not robes. "I should be..."

Lily cut him off. "You can't tell me you wouldn't want to go into the room over there and have a taste of a real woman."

The kid was blushing and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. She would kiss and allow him to feel her up a bit and he would help her any way. They were pulled apart by a clearing of a throat. They turned to find Iola Prince behind boy scurried off.

Iola sneered at her. "I see you are still the whore who stole my daughter's husband from her. you will not ruin this night for our family."

Lily sneered. "So easy for you to say, you were born into wealth and power. I am proud of what I did to get here. Your bitch of a daughter and her son......"

Iola smacked her." You think my brother was bad, he was a kitten compared to me. You try and cross my family again and I will prove that to you."

Lily watched the woman storm off and was reminded how her brother Abraxas slandered them and got James fired. Iola it seems was truly a Malfoy but Lily would not back off. The woman was old and she was bound to croak soon or perhaps have a small accident. Old people had accidents all of the time.

She found the security guard and pulled him into the room. "I have a little favour I need from you. I promise I will make it worth your while."


	19. painful loss

Harry was exhausted and he hadn't wanted to come to such a party any ways. He was happy to have come though since it was in his mum's honour. He was furious at Lily. He never got how the woman could be so high and mighty when she had been the other woman. Harry loved his dad and his childhood but he had missed a lot. He never had his father in his life till he was twelve because of this woman. Harry had never been much for confrontation but his blood. He could stand up to his fiancé but not this woman and he couldn't understand it.

Sebastian noticed he was growing tired and knew he should take Harry home. Harry had done amazingly well but he would not push it. Lucius noticed as well and motioned to his son. It wasn't simply about the party and all of the people but about the run in with the woman.

Sebastian took him by the arm."I think it is about time we head home."

Before Harry could answer someone rushed into the ballroom."There has been an attack. The aurors and hospital have been called."

Harry had no idea why but his knees gave out on him and his fiancé had to support him. They had no idea who was attacked but he had a sickening feeling. Sebastian was worried as he had no idea why Harry was like this. Lucius and Axel came over to them and Harry was helped into a chair. They thought it was just brimming on memories of his own attack. No one would be able to leave now until the aurors were done.

Some aurors came into the room and both Sirius and Moody came their way. They knew from the grim looks something was seriously wrong. Harry was not certain who his fear was about but he was soon to find out.

Moody looked to Axel. "Your wife was attacked; it looks like a mugging for her jewels."

Axel would have collapsed but for Severus."My wife, how is she?"

The news was not good and Sirius hated to tell them. The loss of his daughter had been horrible but he had his wife and grandson. He was one of the few in his generation who married purely for love. Iola had been rushed off to the hospital as she had lost massive amounts of blood. Their medicine may have been better then muggles but there was limits. Iola was not a young woman any more.

Lucius tried to suggest Harry be taken home to the manor but to no surprise he refused to go. This could not be happening on the night to honour Iola's child. Harry was taken through to the hospital by his dad.

A healer came to speak to Axel." Your wife has been taken into surgery. It will be an hour or more before we know if she makes it through it."

Sirius had come with them. "I promise we will find out who did this."

There was not one of them who thought she was really mugged. The person used both knife and wand so it wasn't just a run and snatch. The timing was also suspect considering whose night it was. James had come with them for his son and his mind went to his wife as well.

Sirius spoke quietly so Harry could not over hear. "I will look into Lily. No one could miss how pissed she was at the family."

Lucius looked to James when he said he had to do something. "Can you bring Draco for me? He loves Iola and should be here for his brother."

Anxious to be useful and feeling out of place James was happy to go. He owed it to his son to be here and help any way. He may never have gotten along with the woman but she had been so wonderful to his son. He was scared Harry wouldn't make it through another loss.

James kissed his son before he left. "I will be right back. I am just going for your brother."

* * *

The aurors found one of the security men had disappeared. He was young and new on the job. They had checked with his family and flat but couldn't find him. He had been on probation already and his boss said he had been flirting with women all night. They had looked into Lily but she had been on the bus at the time of the attack as she was too drunk to apparate. There was no proof to link her but even Moody was sure.

Moody came to the hospital wishing he had better news for them. He knew the family so well and would make sure he caught who did this. He was surprised to find Iola was still in surgery which did not bode well at all.

James was white when he heard. He came back from getting Draco. "My wife often....she has a history with younger men."

Moody nodded."We are lookin for proof. We can't have her questioned without any."

He had once been an auror so of course James knew that. He knew his wife was a slut and she hurt Harry but not this. He worried about his kids and was happy they were at school. He never thought she would hurt one of their kids but she had done a lot he never expected.

The healer cut through their talk as he came out and turned to Axel and Harry. "I'm sorry, but Lady Prince didn't make it. There was just too much damage."

Axel held it together for the sake of Harry who clung to him."Can we see her?"

They were led into a room where Iola looked like she was asleep. She would be buried next to both her daughter and her brother as a space had been left for her. Harry held to him for dear life, losing another person who he loved and relied on. Axel could not believe the woman he spent decades with was gone.

Lucius looked down at her. "We will find out who did this to you, we will."


	20. stand trial

Once again Harry's life was in shambles all around him. The loss of his grandma may not have been as bad but it was still a blow. He had grown so much closer to Iola since his mum died. There were few women in his life and now all he had was Andromeda and her daughter. If it had been his grandmother who died from cancer the pain would have been less for him. Iola had lived a long happy life and her only regret was forcing her daughter to marry. Iola was not taken though by illness like her daughter or just old age, she was brutally murdered.

Harry was not the only one in bad shape at the funeral Axel had been devastated by the loss of Callista but he had known it was coming for four years. Iola had always been the strong one in the couple. The only thing that kept him going was his grandson who he couldn't leave as well.

Harry was trying to play chess with his brother when Sirius came into the room. "You have news?"

Sirius nodded and shared a look with Severus and Lucius. "We found and arrested the young man who attacked Iola."

He had been questioned under vertiserum to find out why and if he had an accomplice. He admitted he had been making out with Lily when they were interrupted. The old woman had confronted them and tried to have Lily thrown out again. Lily had taken him back into a room and had sex and paid him to do her a favour. He was meant to hex the old woman a bit and steal her jewels. He was promised to keep all the jewels and no trouble. He was spooked as he was drunk and she put up a fight and in fear he took out a knife on her.

Sirius explained the boy pled guilty for a plea bargain. He would have life in medium security and not the kiss or a black cell. It would save Harry and his family a painful trial and he would testify. Axel agreed already as the boy was barely eighteen and his wife would have wanted it.

Axel had come in behind him. "Lily will be arrested but she can't even be charged with conspiracy. She will face some prison time or banishment."

Sirius looked to Harry." Your father was already considering the divorce. He only held back due to the other three kids"

Harry knew what ever love had driven his father to leave his mom had vanished with time. James knew most had been in rebellion to being forced to marry and lust Lily had been in it for power and money and James was ashamed how long** it took **him to see that. He knew most of the trouble with his son was due to her He could not blame her for it all but she always came up with a reason he couldn't or shouldn't see his son.

Axel came and took his grandson into his arms. He allowed the boy a lesser sentence due to his youth and how he had been tricked. The woman may not have been the one to kill Iola but she was to blame. He may not have been a Malfoy but that woman would pay.

Harry was surprised when he was given a beautiful sapphire pendant and earrings. "They were grandma's"

Axel nodded "The necklace her father gave her on our wedding day."

The earrings had been a gift on the day Callista was born Callista had been meant to have them when her mother died. Harry would not have a wife but they were for his first daughter when she married. Harry shared a half look with Sebastian who had been with him through all of this. The man was once again showing a kinder side.

Lucius looked to his sons "I have sent word to school you will both be remaining until after the trial is over. I promised Albus you will keep up with your work."

* * *

Lily was charged with conspiracy to commit assault and theft as well as a few minor charges. The woman had been served with divorce papers two days before. The woman was back to the powerless muggle born she risked so much to escape from. Her sons and daughter were rocked by what their mother had done. None of the kids knew their mother was cheating on their dad for years. Jamie may never have liked Harry but this was too much for him.

Harry had been at the trial and he was relieved when the woman was found guilty of all crimes. She was banished from their world for five years. Harry thought about his grandmother and she really felt no better. His beloved grandmother was gone and he would never have her back.

James was no better as the woman revealed Jamie was not even his son "Callista asked me when I left her if the baby was even mine."

Sirius put a hand on his arm "you loved her back then and wanted to trust her."

He wondered if any of the kids were his as they all looked like Lily He knew he had been a fool not to demand a test. It was Callista insinuating Lily would cheat on him which made him not Lily had accused him of looking for a reason for him to return to his rich wife and he had given in.

Lucius spoke up "I am sure we can have her questioned before she is taken I am sure she could be convinced to tell you."

James shook his head "I am their father I will not allow her to take that from me."

Harry was already to be Lord Prince and he had no need for his dad's title. He loved and raised the three of them as his own and he wouldn't fix that. Jamie and his siblings were already hurt by all of this and James didn't want them to know. He had failed Harry but he would not fail his other three.

Harry kissed the man on the cheek "you have made up a lot to me and they love you I don't mind Jamie is your heir even if not your son in blood."

James kissed his head "I hope maybe one day the four of you can know each other for real."

Harry was not sure he and Jamie could ever be friends but they were brothers. He and Draco were brothers and Lucius was his dad even if not in blood. Just as Lucius could love Harry as his own they all understood.

James shook his head "Oh Merlin Callista you were right all along. I am so sorry I never listened to you."


	21. bit jealous

Harry had returned to school a week after the trial. He would have had more time if asked but he wanted to return. He knew like when his mom died that Iola would want him to return to school. Between his near rape and now this Harry already missed a chunk of the school year. He was still top of his classes as he kept up with his work but there was more to school. He missed his friends and quidditch among other things. His grandfather was happy to see him return to school. It was a comfort having Harry there but he wanted his grandson to be able to move on.

He had been back to school for about a week before he saw Jamie or either of his siblings. Harry wasn't really surprised to learn they had been away from school too. He knew the rumours about their mothers were nearly as bad as the truth. James had been able to keep the truth of the paternity of the kids from the paper.

Jamie confronted him when he went to move around him "It wasn't bad enough my mother was banished but your family had to spread lies about her."

Harry was not about to lower himself to their level "My family never spread any thing. Face the facts your mother helped kill my grandmother."

Draco looked ready to hex the brat for the sake of his brother. Harry had too good of a heart some times. He may have been so much like Abraxas but he was tempered by his mother's big heart to be certain Draco thought after all the family had put him through that. Harry had every right. The only reason Jamie didn't know he was a bastard his mother had from some unknown lover was because of Harry. Harry could be heir and air out all the dirty laundry but he wouldn't.

Harry felt the same way as his brother for a moment. He knew how much shame and embarrassment it would bring those three to know the truth but he didn't. Harry's own life had been filled with a lot of pain and he wouldn't knowingly do it to them.

Jamie took him by the arm when he went to move past him "We all know you are simply jealous of my fame."

Harry was having trouble keeping calm "If I really was that I would tell the school your mother paid her assassin with sex in a broom closet.'

He had sworn he wouldn't tell they were not Potters and he didn't. He hadn't intended to even mention the security guard but he couldn't hold it in. He was far too noble even Lucius told him sometimes. Lily had the nerve to treat him like his father's bastard when she had been the one sleeping with a married man. The fact that at least one of her kids was not her husband's made it all the worse. And the fact it was the child James left his wife and son for was the final blow.

Jamie was seething but his so called brother had whispered it so no one else heard. They had been told their mother had been flirting and kissing the guard. Their dad divorced their mum but had limited how much their kids had found out.

Jamie whispered back "Low blow going after a woman not around to defend herself."

Harry shook his head "The woman is not around as she paid the teenager who killed my grandmother. I really don't understand how you still defend her."

This was a woman who even if they didn't know about her affairs had a part in killing a woman. They didn't have to know or care about the woman who was killed. Harry would have been wanting justice for the family if Jamie was killed. His dad had seemed to be under the mistaken impression his kids were appalled by it all. But then again he had played the fool to Lily all those years as well.

Harry looked at all three "I lost my grandmother and if any one has the right to be out for blood it's me. I just want to be left alone in peace to mourn her."

It was their sister who spoke as Jamie stormed off "We're not all jerks. I am sorry for what my brother said and for what she did."

His father may not have been so wrong about his younger two at least. Harry was not sure he would ever see them as family but peace at least was possible. He had Draco so it wasn't like he was in need of a sibling. He knew Jamie would have been the hardest. From what he knew he took his mother's actions the hardest of all. Lily had wanted to see her kids before banishment. They had all refused but Harry didn't know but Lucius was told Jamie had thrown a fit.

Draco was amazed his brother could actually feel sympathy for the brat but Harry shook his head. "It can't be easy finding out your mother is a criminal."

* * *

Sebastian had been good through this and his near rape before but he hadn't given up. He was a man of his word and he would free Harry if he wanted it. He had backed off to allow Harry time to heal but he was back on his game. Harry was the husband he wanted and the more he saw him the truer that had become. He loved both the fiery spirit he got from his Malfoy blood and his heart from his mum. He had no intention of not putting his wedding plans to use that summer.

He was proud when his fiancé's quidditch team won the first game. Harry had offered to let the alternate play but his team insisted on him. They did have a new player for Nathan had been one of the beaters for the team. He noticed a Pucey came to sit next to him.

Adrian turned to him when he commented "I played on the team with a number of them. Besides I was anxious to see how Harry was doing and he invited me."

Sebastian noticed he didn't even pretend to have another reason "I am sure my fiancé is happy to have you among his cheering section."

The fact he emphasized the my fiancé part didn't go unnoticed. And either did the part about Adrian being just one of many people to support Harry. He motioned to where Lucius and Axel both sat. Axel had not been out a lot since his wife was killed but he knew she would want him to be there for Harry.

Adrian turned "I was nearly late for the game as I had to go home. Harry invited me to join him for a cool down flight before the party. I forgot my broom."

Sebastian clenched a hand "I am sure Draco can keep you occupied. Harry must have forgotten we have plans for lunch in town after.'

They both turned their attention back to the game. Sebastian kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Adrian was not even an heir though he had a trust fund and Harry had the money and title. He was young and good looking as well as into quidditch. But Sebastian was sure he could prove to Harry he wanted a man and not a boy like Adrian. Harry and his team won the game and he and Adrian both went down to the field.

Sebastian claimed him for a kiss "I thought I was taking you out for lunch."

Harry smiled "With my family yes. But I need to cool down first. I am sure we could find you a broom if we can."

Sebastian watched Adrian go and join the team. He wanted to win over Harry but he wouldn't by making a fool of himself on a broom as he couldn't fly. He knew there was more to Harry then a broom and he just needed to even the field.

Adrian looked over to Harry as they were on their brooms "He really wants you. I never seen a man go red under the collar over a bit of air time."


	22. contract fate

Harry could not deny he was some what amused by his fiancé' jealousy. He hadn't invited Adrian to the game to get to him. Adrian was a good friend and was if he would admit it the first person he was into. He dated before all of this but unlike his brother he had never had much of a crush. He had not consciously brought him in but his brother thought him a fool. He felt a bit guilty after Nathan but was reminded Adrian was not his brother and he knew full well. Harry wasn't playing a game with him this time. He was simply spending time with a friend that could be more. The redness of Sebastian was simply a perk for him.

Harry knew both his grandma and mum would have wanted him to focus on school. Like his brother he opted not to go right into business. Draco planned on law school but Harry was interested in diplomacy. He knew the experience would be good training for taking over the Prince estate one day.

He was surprised to see Adrian on the guest list for Sebastian's New year's party "Am I seeing things?"

Sebastian shook his head "I am not worried about him. I have every intention to prove you both want and need a real man."

Harry felt like pointing out Adrian was no child but held his tongue. Just because Adrian was not a cradle robber didn't make him a child. He was in his twenties and though not the heir he was from an old family. He had a good job and a lot in common with Harry. Harry could not see marriage with him yet but no more then he could with his fiancé either. He wasn't the kind of person who wanted to marry young. He would have waited till he was at least Adrian's age.

Sebastian had a surprise other then the guest list. He had been looking for a way to spend more time with Harry and have fun. He had said nothing even though Adrian had come flying every weekend and usually took Harry out for a bite to eat.

Harry was confused when he saw where they were "A dance studio?"

He smiled "I could not impress you with my grace on a broom."

Harry told him once one reason he was nervous about parties was dancing. He was amazing on a broom but the dance floor was another matter. Sebastian learned long ago as it came in handy for a number of parties and events. Harry even before he became Lord Prince would attend plenty. Harry would have to get over his usual concern for dancing when he was done school. His brother had less concern as an attorney and Lucius would live much longer.

Harry was sceptical but he had seen the man dance. He was assured they were in the other sector and no one would see them. Harry knew he made sense about lessons and he took to the floor in a private lesson. He could admit his fiancé was a good partner to learn with.

Sebastian dipped him at the end of the lesson "I know this may not have been your idea for a date but....."

Harry cut him off "This was a nice time. And though I can admit it was fun."

He could never find it as exciting as being on a broom but he knew there was more to life. He could admit the man had made a good choice in activity. He could see he was at least not some stuffed shirt old man. He was all business at the party he went to but for Sebastian he actually let his hair down. They went out for dinner after and the man seemed happy. He was not used to having to romance someone. He reminded himself Harry was not some lay but the man he wanted to marry.

Sebastian handed him a flower over the meal "Perhaps we can share a dance under the stars on our honeymoon."

Harry took the flower but he added "I don't see being ready to marry this summer."

For the first time he could see a near pained looked on his face. He could see finally that the man didn't see him simply as some prize he could win. He knew he really did care about him. His words weren't about the man but a simple lack of want to marry so young. He made that as clear as he could.

The man seemed to relax a bit from that "I will convince you to marry me. I am a stubborn man."

* * *

Sebastian had spent much of the past ten months trying to win over his fiancé. He showed his softer side when Harry was nearly raped and with Iola's death. He had shown his fun side with dancing and other dates. He even allowed Harry to give him a flying lesson as well. He hadn't even hexed Adrian though he came close as he watched him court Harry as well. Harry had kissed back but only a brush and would not admit he cared.

On Harry's last day of school he knew what he had to do. He had not cancelled the contract but had told Harry at Christmas they could wait till the end of summer. He knew what he risked when he did this but he had to. If he was ever to convince Harry to be his husband he knew what he had to do.

He took Harry away from his family "I have a gift for you."

Harry looked at the beautiful bottomless briefcase "Thank you."

He motioned Harry to look inside of it. The case was meant to be the gift and it was still the main part of it. Harry had by tradition been given cufflinks from his family and he knew Harry was not into jewellery of any kind really. He knew it may not be the most romantic gift but it would be put to use that fall a lot. Besides he knew what was inside would be the most important part for Harry.

Harry was surprised to find their contract inside of it. He agreed to the extension of when they were to be wed instead of keeping the man to his original promise. He was confused when **S**ebastian took the forms and set them on fire.

Harry knew he used a spell to make it official "I thought you were a man not to give up."

Sebastian pulled him in "I am not giving up. I don't care if you date Adrian or an entire quidditch team. But I am a man of my word."

He pulled Harry into a long hard kiss like he hadn't done since the start. He was as cocky as ever. He didn't need a contract to keep Harry and he would prove that. This wasn't just about keeping his word though that was part. He wanted there to be no doubt when they wed that Harry was truly his and by choice.

He drew back "I know you are not ready to marry any one. But I will not stop till I prove when you are ready to marry I am meant to be the groom waiting."


	23. epilogue:wedding

Harry Lucius Prince-Malfoy was twenty one and happier then he had once hoped. He had taken over the Prince seat on the Wizengamot and school governors. Axel retired but Harry was too young to run the company. His dad had stepped up to run both Malfoy and Prince for now. Harry was learning at his right hand and would take over in three years. Axel was getting up there in age but he was still there. Harry knew he was ill but hoped he would be there for his first great grandchild. He knew he had his dad and brother and even James but he loved the old man. It had taken a long time to move past the loss of both his mum and grandma.

Today he was ready for the next step. Free of the contract Harry openly dated both Sebastian and Adrian. He in the end followed his heart and found true love. He stood at the entrance into the Prince rose gardens ready to marry the man he loved. There was no doubt in his mind he had chosen the right man.

Lucius kissed his cheek "Both my sons wed and one about to make me a grandpa. I am starting to feel old."

Harry smiled "I hope we give you a grandchild for the other knee. I am sure we can find you a rocking chair."

Draco oddly beat him to the alter. He and Pansy had been married for six months. They had revealed at Harry's rehearsal dinner a week ago they were a month pregnant. Harry was excited to be an Uncle. He hoped he and his fiancé would be blessed soon as they planned to try right away. Lucius loved his sons and he couldn't wait to have a few grandchildren to spoil like rotten. He was hoping for at least one girl.

His brother and Blaise were standing for him. Sirius and Severus as well as Remus and James were there. James had to this day been able to hide the truth of their paternity from his kids. His sister had come to the wedding with James.

Lucius moved them to the doors "Are you ready for this?"

Harry knew unlike when he was eighteen that he was "To marry my true love? I couldn't be more ready."

Lucius knew it was bittersweet as both he and Harry thought about Callista. Lucius knew she should have been there to see her son marry and all the rest. When he learned about the contract he was worried he would never see his son in love. He was happy to see not one but both of his sons happy and soon both married for love. People told him he should date as he was single for years and never wed for love. He thought perhaps now he knew both his sons happy.

His friends and family were in rows of chairs in the fine rose gardens. His mum was missing but he wore a pendant she gave him about her neck. His eyes looked at his amazing fiancé waiting for him. He could not take his eyes from him and knew his mum would have approved of the man waiting for him.

The minister smiled when he was at the front "We have come together on this wonderful day to join these two men in bonded marriage"


	24. Chapter 24

After a two month break, I have decided to give 'Eyes' another chance. I deleted the original, so it is a re-write, with some slight changes. Support for the story came flooding in after I deleted it, a shame no one showed support while it was still posted. Please review, don't look and say because the first 2 chapters got 20 reviews combined, chapter 3 needs none.


End file.
